Jika Angan2 Bisa Jadi Nyata We're in One Piece
by Meima
Summary: ini kisah kami, orang2 "aneh" dan "gila" yang benar2 ada. tokohnya aku dan teman2 ku. ini adalah kisah nyata yang menjadi tidak nyata pada akhirnya. coba baca dulu dan kasih tahu komentarmu, oke? terutama kalian, yang jadi tokoh disini. Baca ya!
1. Chapter 1

Alloww, teman, lia sini mencoba membuat cerita based on real person. Karakter2 di chapter ini adalah benar2 ada orangnya. Nama2 yang tersebut disini adalah aku dan teman2 ku di kota kecilku. Secara keseluruhan, ini adalah kisah nyata yang berubah menjadi fiksi (tidak nyata) pada akhirnya.

Bingung? Coba baca sendiri dan kasih tau aku gmn komentar mu tentang cerita ini. Aku juga sudah mencoba buat kisah seperti ini dalam bahasa inggris tapi belum selesai. Karakternya sama dengan sedikit perubahan dan penambahan.

Semoga kalian suka kisah ini.

Disclaimer: ehm. Meima adalah nama pena dari Lia dan **bukan pemilik dan pembuat asli cerita one piece**. Tapi dia dan nama2 yang tersebut di chapter ini benar2 ada di dunia nyata dan seperti para pemimpi lainnya, dia amat sangat berharap bisa bergabung dengan kru topi jerami dan berpetualang bersama.

* * *

Jika Angan2 Bisa Jadi Nyata. we're in One Piece

* * *

Chapter1. Kenalkan, kami penggemar manga dan Anime

* * *

Malam ini kami berkumpul seperti biasa di OMEGA. Saat aku sampai disana, ternyata semua sudah datang dan tinggal aku dan Tika yang dinanti kedatangannya. Turun dari motor, seperti biasa mereka menyambut kehadiran kami dengan heboh. Wow serasa jadi artis deh (he he he).

"Mbak liaaa!!" (Dimas, Fitri, Endah)

"Mbak Tikaaa" (Dimas, Fitri, Endah)

"Heeeiii!!!" (aku dan Tika)

"Kenapa lama banget sampe nya? Dah ditunggu dari tadi nih" yang ngomong ini Endah.

"Iya nih, tadi nungguin Tika dandan lama banget" jawab ku

Serentak semuanya ribut menyalahkan Tika. Tika pun membela dirinya dengan alasan cewek itu harus selalu cantik dimanapun berada dan lain-lainnya. Lalu untuk sementara suara-suara teman-temanku yang bersahut-sahutan, teriakan, tawa dan jeritan pun ramai terdengar. Seperti biasa, kehebohan dan keramaian yang kami buat menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Bahkan dari warung dan kios koran di seberang jalan, orang-orang yang kebetulan ada disana pun ikut memperhatikan atau sekadar menoleh saja.

Hal yang amat sangat biasa bila kami membuat kehebohan dimana kami komplit berkumpul semua. Entah kenapa mulut-mulut temanku semuanya punya setelan volume yang kencang dan mereka punya muka tebal yang nggak pernah malu untuk teriak-teriak di jalan. Padahal kami semua cewek kecuali Dimas yang dijamin cowok tulen tapi suka kumpul bareng kami. Tambahan, dia yang paling kecil-----maksudnya umurnya yang paling muda--- sehingga kadang mereka suka ngerjaiin dia. Tapi dia juga nggak kalah kenceng dan sama-sama nggak punya malu kayak yang lain. Kecuali aku dong tentunya. Ya iyalah, secara aku yang paling dewasa (ciee, dewasa...dari pada tua....) sendiri dan secara tidak langsung jadi kayak kakak gitu jadi nggak mungkinlah kalo aku jadi "gila" seperti mereka. Justru aku harus jadi yang "waras" (berpikir sehat dan jernih) diantara para calon orang gila sekalian. He....he...he...

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum kasih tahu tentang kami ya? Oke. Kami semua adalah anak-anak sehat dan ceria.....salah ding. Bukan itu. Ehm...ehm.....kami semua adalah orang-orang langka yang tergila-gila dan suka, amat sangat suka sekali, tepatnya pada manga dan anime. Tau manga dan anime kan? Manga tu komik jepang macam naruto, one piece, doraemon, shinchan dll. Kalo anime tu kartun dari jepang yang dibuat dari manga tadi. Contohnya ya samalah, naruto, one piece, doraemon, shincan dll. Tapi kami bukan penggemar doraemon dan shinchan. Sekedar suka saja. Kalo one piece dan naruto sih ada yang penggemar berat dan tergila-gila sama dua judul tu. Lainnya, banyak banget daftar anime dan manga yang kami sukai. Apa? Mau tahu semua? Tak usah ya, emang ini cerita judul nya "daftar manga dan anime favorit kami" ? Mending sekarang kamu-kamu yang sedang baca cerita ini ngikut aja maunya si penulis (yaitu aku) dan nggak usah banyak protes deh.

Balik ke cerita, oke?

Jadi, kami itu adalah:

Aku, allyea. Panggil aja lia. nggak perlu cerita aku orang nya kayak gimana. Ntar kalian juga tau. Pengangguran banyak acara dan sedikit-sedikit dapat tambahan uang dari ngajar bahasa inggris di beberapa tempat. Sumber uang ku yang lain? Masih nodong bapak ibu ku (nggak malu ya ngaku kayak gitu...__)

Tika. Mahasiswa akademi perawat semester 6. putih, cantik, centil, genit, banyak pacarnya (katanya dia), playgirl (katanya dia), paling banyak pengalaman sama cowok (katanya dia lagi).

Fitri. Kerja jadi penjaga rental buku OMEGA, tempat tongkrongan kami. Ciri paling menonjol ya (kata banyak orang lho) item dan keriting. Tapi bukan berarti semua yang item dan keriting itu Fitri lho Sekolah cuma sampe smp. Lumayan baik, tapi yang jelas mata duitan dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Paling ribet kalo urusan uang sama dia. Beberapa orang sudah kasih warning: _awas diutangi sama fitri bakal bikin susah seumur hidup. Bahaya! Bahaya!_

Endah. Kelas 3 SMK. Dia adik kelasku yang terpaut kira-kira 5 generasi deh. Orang yang paling nggak mau kalah. Apalagi kalo lawannya Dimas. Kecil itu (beraninya sama anak kecil). Suaranya paling keras dan paling sering debat sama Fitri karna hal sepele. Contohnya mempermasalahkan buku yang halamannya terlipat, siapa yang mau ngembaliin gelas ke warung seberang jalan, kenapa beli krupuk cuma satu. Beli gorengan juga pake debat nan heboh dulu. Menurutmu mereka tu bodoh banget nggak sih? (sori ya teman....)

Dimas. Satu-satunya cowok yang suka nongkrong bareng kami. Sudah kenal sejak dia kelas 2 SMP dan sekarang dia kelas 2 SMA. Yang paling sering nongkrong bareng Fitri karena sering bolos sekolah dan ngumpet disitu. Sering dikerjain terutama sama Fitri masalah komik dan uang. Sekarang sedang terlibat dalam pertengkaran besar dengan Shin (itu cerita lain. Kapan2 ya). Saat ini Fitri dan Endah punya obsesi buat mendandani Dimas dengan baju cewek kemudian difoto dan fotonya dijual atau disebarin di internet. Jika hari itu datang, aku cuma bisa bilang satu hal sama Dimas. LARIIIIIIIIIIIII

Selain yang disebut diatas,masih ada beberapa lagi. Jumlahnya sih bisa mencapai sekitar 20an bahkan mungkin lebih. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku dan mereka yang tersebut diatas adalah yang paling dekat dan paling sering berkomukasi. Bahkan secara tidak langsung kami mendirikan geng, tapi belum dikasih nama. Aku pernah mengusulkan nama "freaks" artinya "orang2 aneh". Memang sih, dilingkungan sekitar, kami ini terasa seperti orang aneh karena kesukaan kami. Menurut pandangan masyarakat, yang suka baca komik dan nonton kartun tu Cuma anak2. Seumur kami itu ya, aneh lah suka komik dan kartun.

Tapi nama itu ditolak oleh Fitri dengan alasan "Mbak, kita itu bukan orang aneh. Aku nggak terima kalo dibilang aneh" waktu itu aku Cuma bisa bilang "ooo" lalu dia nganjutin "Kita itu orang gila mbak, bukan orang aneh. Semuanya disini gila. Bukan aneh" gubrak deh. Dasar.....

Akhirnya, sampai sekarang kita nggak punya nama geng. Nggak masalah tuh. Dan sekarang ini kami berkumpul untuk ngobrol-ngobrol nggak jelas dan sedikit berkhayal. Tema khayalan yang menduduki peringkat atas adalah "seandainya aku bisa masuk dalam dunia anime atau komik".

* * *

"Mbak, dah tau belum kalo Ace akhirnya mati? Dibunuh sama Akainu" di awali dengan info dari Dimas. "Sudah. Kan aku dah tanya kamu dan kamu dah cerita" jawabku. "Kenapa sih Ace harus mati, padahal aku lumayan suka dia" lanjutku. "Kalo aku ada di situ aku pasti berusaha nyelamatin dia" kata Dimas yang langsung di timpali sama Fitri "gimana cara nyelamatin nya? Kamu kan nggak punya kekuatan" "Aku pengennya punya kekuatan mizu-mizu. Kan enak tuh. Kayaknya nggak terkalahkan. Ngomong-ngomong ada nggak buah iblis yang kayak gitu?" tanya Dimas. "Tau. Tanya saja ma pengarang One Piece" jawabku sekenanya.

Obrolan masih berlanjut dan suasana semakin rame. Kami; maksudnya aku dan Dimas; melanjutkan sesi mengkhayal sementara Fitri, Tika dan Endah sibuk dengan kegiatan lain yaitu gosip antar cewek dan mengganggu Tika. Kebetulan dia takut jangkrik dan malam ini banyak jangkrik di sekitar situ. Jadilah kami ngobrol diselingi suara jeritan Tika, teriakan Fitri, tawa Endah, dan sesekali mereka bertiga menyahuti obrolan kami dan kami tertawa bersama bila ada adegan lucu didepan mata.

Jam sembilan kurang, kami bubar karena Dimas harus pulang. Sementara kami para cewek baru bubar sekitar pukul sembilan lebih. Peraturan rumah kami tidak seketat di rumah Dimas jadi kami lebih santai Setelah da-da-da-da, cipika cipika, aku dan Tika pulang bareng berboncengan sepeda motor ku sementara Endah dan Fitri pulang bareng naik sepeda masing-masing dan akan pisah di tengah jalan. Dalam perjalan pulang, entah kenapa aku sangat berharap seandainya; benar-benar seandainya bisa; aku benar-benar berharap bisa masuk di dunia anime dan komik. Malamnya, waktu mau tidur, aku dapat SMS dari Dimas. Isinya, _Mbak, aku pengennya jadi musuhnya Luffy. Kan keren kalo aku bisa ngalahin Luffy_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallooo!!! Jumpa lagi.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca dan kasih komentar. Dari yang komentar lewat review di situs ini, facebookku, SMS, bahkan datang kerumahku dan ngomong langsung ma aku. Terimakasiiiihhhh banget karena sejauh ini kalian sudah bilang suka. Dari 5 tokoh disini, tinggal Tika yang belum baca dan kasih komentar. Lalu ada permintaan dari Farida supaya dia ikut masuk dicerita ini. Aku sudah masukin dia tapi maaf scene nya cuma sedikit. Maaf banget ya Da....

Disini, mulai terpikirkan bagaimana cara supaya bisa masuk ke dunia One Piece. Yang kedua ini agak panjang dan **aku masih tetap berharap semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. **

**Disclaimer: Semua penggemar One Piece tau bahwa aku bukan pemilik dan pencipta One Piece. Jadi jika aku bilang aku penulis cerita One Piece......er............itu fitnah.....beneran.... fitnah.....aku cuma ngaku-ngaku saja kok.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

Cara Apa Yang Akan Kau Pilih?

* * *

"Ddrttt" HP ku bergetar tanda ada sms masuk. Dari Tika. Dia ngajak ke OMEGA. Segera aku balas kalo aku lagi nggak pengen keluar. Dia pun cuma membalas _oh, ywdah_. Aku tahu dia pengen main ke OMEGA tapi kalo aku nggak mau keluar dia nggak bisa pergi kesana. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku punya dan bisa naik motor. Dia nggak punya dan nggak bisa naik motor plus nggak ada yang bisa diajak nongkrong disana kecuali aku. Dengan kata lain, aku ini tukang ojek nya Tika kalo dia mau ke OMEGA, gitu (he..he..he..)

Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku jarang sekali ke OMEGA. Aku agak2 malas main ke sana karena aku punya HP baru. Senang nyaaaaa. HP baruku keren banget (menurutku loh). Hitam, tipis, bisa buat ngaca dan yang paling penting bisa internetan. Bisa jadi modem lagi, makanya aku bisa pake komputerku buat internetan Apalagi karena baru, jadi dapat jatah internet gratis selama 3 bulan. Aiihhhhh aku sekarang sedang mode _computer_ _geek_ atau _internet freaks_ kale. Sedang tergila-gila internetan gitu. Mumpung gratis, buka aja sepuas-puasnya, he..he..he.....

Sekarang, aku sedang senang-senangnya browsing di dan baca-baca fanfic. Suka banget baca nya. Bisa ketawa2 sendiri (atau nangis kalo ada cerita yang sedih), yang mana, kadang bikin ibuku komentar "kayak orang gila, ketawa-tawa sendiri" (kejamnya, ngatain anaknya sendiri kayak orang gila..hik..hik...). Bener2 deh, jadi mengkhayal juga, kalo aku ada di dunia itu, aku bisa begini, begitu (begini begitu nya kalian pikirin aja sendiri).

Tapi jadi ingat waktu kemarin-kemarin kita berlima ngomongin soal ini. Emang ya, kita itu kadang suka ngobrolin hal-hal nggak penting dan nggak jelas. Dan seringkali, buat orang yang nggak ngerti dan paham soal ini, kalau mendengarkan kami cerita pasti bingung. "Ni anak ngomongin apa sih, nggak jelas gini. Gosip artis bukan, politik bukan, acara tv bukan, nggosipin temennya bukan. Aneh" gitu kali ye pikiran mereka. (soal nya kata muridku yang pernah ikut mendengarkan, dia bilang --–kayak orang gila. Teriak-teriak, ngomong nggak jelas. Sebetulnya lagi ngomongin apa?---OMG, pendapat jujur dari anak kelas 4 SD yang nggak pernah baca komik dan nggak suka nonton kartun jepang di TV) itu anak SD yang ngomong. Kalau orang dewasa? Tau ya, belum pernah nanya sih. Ntar kapan2 aku tanyain. Kalo niat. (bodo amat ama orang lain. EGP)

Nah, yang ini adalah salah satu obrolan "aneh" kami. Beneran lho, kalau kamu mendengarkan obrolan kami yang lainnya, kamu bisa bingung, ketawa, dan yang paling mungkin, menganggap kami ini nggak waras.

Ceritanya kita kumpul dan biasa lah, ngobrol, trus Dimas bilang gini "Kalo misal kita bisa masuk ke dunia manga atau anime, enaknya pake cara apa?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Fitri.

"Maksudnya tu pengen masuk ke komik pake apa gitu lo mbak. Sepeda, mobil, motor atau bus" potong Endah

"Nggak gitu, Dimas mau ngarang komik sendiri" tambah Tika. Nggak nyambung

"I'm not saying that" kata Dimas lagi. Sok-sok inggris

"Ngomong apa Dim"? tanya Fitri

"I mean, what is the best way to enter a manga" jawab Dimas. Masih dengan sok inggris nya. Maklum sodara-sodara, lagi giat-giatnya belajar bahasa inggris.

"Ulang-ulang, tadi ngomong apa?" Endah ikut-ikutan

"Aaarhhh!!, not like that!!" frustasi neh si Dimas

"Iya Dim, di ulang lagi. Nggak jelas" nih si Tika juga ikut-ikutan.

Dimas memandang diriku, memelas. Aku menghela nafas. Mereka itu lho, kok sama sekali nggak ngerti omongan semudah itu. Terpaksa deh aku turun tangan.

"Nih, aku bantu terjemahin ya" kataku sama mereka. Tika, Fitri, Endah cuma memandang diriku. Dimas kelihatan senang dan siap2 mo ngeluarin inggrisnya lagi ketika tiba2 aku tepuk bahunya.

"Dimas...., Fitri, Endah sama Tika tadi bilang gini 'mbok jangan ngomong pake inggris, kita kan nggak bisa-bisa amat ngomong inggris. Pake bahasa indonesia aja kenapa' gitu"

Tiga cewek itu langsung ngakak.

"Makanya, denger baik2 dong kalo orang ngomong" kata Endah disela2 tawanya

"Mbak Lia pinter deh, tau aja maksud kita" sahut Fitri

"Bagus mbak. Bagus" tambah Tika, sambil terus ketawa.

Dimas sendiri kelihatan agak mangkel (jengkel). Tapi dia langsung berusaha menarik perhatian mereka lagi

"Maksudku tuh, kalau kita bisa masuk ke komik, enaknya dengan cara bagaimana. Kan ada komik yang ceritanya si tokoh terseret ke dunia lain karena dia terpilih sebagai pahlawan. Kayak digimon seri pertama tu lho"

"Emang kalo bisa kamu pilih cara apa?" aku balik tanya

"Seandainya jadi orang terpilih terus masuk ke dunia One Piece gimana? Bagus nggak?" tanya Dimas.

"Terpilih sebagai apa? Jangan2 salah masuk komik lagi" sahutku sambil ketawa "Lagian kenapa one piece? Nggak boleh yang lain?" tawarku

"Nggak boleh. Aku lagi pengen one piece dulu" kata Dimas tegas.

"Kalau ternyata salah orang gimana? Maunya yang dibawa itu orang lain tapi malah kita yang kena. Balik gitu? Pulang. Nggak jadi menyelamatkan dunia?" Tambahku.

"Loh, sayang kan sudah datang kesana. Lebih enak gini, -oh, salah orang ya? ya udah nggak apa-apa, kalau gitu boleh ya kita jalan2 dulu, ntar kalau dah puas tolong balikin ke *piipp* (sensor, nama kota kami) ya" kata Fitri

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya lho" kata Endah. Ni anak, malah wisata

"Jangan lupa juga, balikinnya pas didepan rumah ya" tambah Tika. "Trus kapan-kapan boleh datang lagi ya" lanjutnya

Kami semua tertawa dengan lelucon itu. Tapi Dimas masih belum mau menyerah

"Kalau beli kita beli snack yang sama trus dibuka kita dapat hadiah tiket ke dunia lain, gimana? Kayak di epic movie" katanya

"Nggak setuju. Lagipula aku nggak punya keberuntungan dalam undian" kataku. "Ntar misal kalian dapat aku nggak gimana? Sendirian dong" tambahku. Emang benar kok. Aku nggak pernah dapat kalau ada undian berhadiah. Jalan santai 17an aja nggak pernah dapat undiannya. Paling banter dapat hadiah gopek dari snack anak-anak (kasihan deh..........kamu)

"Aku juga nggak setuju" kata Fitri. "Nggak punya duit buat beli snack" tambahnya

"Kalo aku sih liat2 dulu. Kalo snack nya enak, boleh deh" kata Tika "Setuju mbak" angguk Endah.

"Aah, nggak seru neh. Gimana kalo ada orang misterius yang tiba2 muncul dan dia bilang bisa masukin kita ke dunia komik?" tanya Dimas lagi

"Oh, kita kenal orangnya nggak? Kalo dah kenal, boleh deh" bego banget ya yang ngomong gini

"Kayaknya tadi Dimas bilang orang misterius deh. Berarti kita nggak kenal kan" kata Endah. Serius banget ngomongnya.

"Nggak ah, orang nggak dikenal. Bahaya. Kalau dijual atau diculik gimana?" Tanya Fitri

"Mbak, siapa yang mau beli kamu. Makannya banyak. Rugi" kata Endah

"Tapi bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga lho" Fitri malah promosi. "Dan dijamin hasil kerjanya memuaskan. Ya nggak?" aku ikut-ikutan.

"Kalau Dimas yang dijual?" tanya Tika

"Wah, bagus itu. Pas" Endah dan Fitri barengan bilang gitu. Semangat banget.

"Aahh, kenapa?" rengek Dimas

"Dim, kamu itu punya wajah lumayan, kecewek-cewekan gitu. Pasti banyak orang mesum yang mau" "Iya, ntar kayak yang di TV itu lho..." mereka malah nakut-nakutin Dimas.

Hiii, Dimas bergidik. "Makanya Dim, jangan mudah percaya sama orang nggak dkenal. Bahaya" kataku

"Kalau sama kita kamu boleh percaya kok" kata Fitri sambil wajahnya di buat sok innocent. Tanpa dosa.

"Iya, kita kan teman kamu" Endah ikut2 an

"Teman yang paling suka ngerjain kamu". Hua hua hua ha ha. Ngakak lagi deh.

"Jadi semua ide di tolak nih?" Dimas masih belum menyerah. "Trus menurut kalian, gimana cara yang paling baik pergi ke dunia komik?"

"Yah, kalau di tv kan ada macam2 tuh. Di Narnia, bisa lewat lemari tua" kataku

"Lemarinya siapa mbak? Aku punya lemari gede kayak gitu tapi nggak bakal boleh ngacak2 tu lemari sama ibuku" potong Tika. Siapaaa juga yang mau ngacak-ngacak lemari nya. Mending aku ngacak-ngacak lemari ku sendiri. Tul nggak?

"Atau di komik kuno, lewat loteng rahasia. Ada juga cerita kesedot komputer atau masuk ke video game. Atau Alice, lewat lubang di tanah. Atau lagi jalan tiba-tiba pintu atau terowongan ke dunia lain terbuka. Banyak deh cara nya" ceritaku

"Masalahnya Dim, kalau loteng, kayak nya rumah kita nggak ada lotengnya semua. Tul nggak" kata Fitri dengan serius, yang di anggukin sama semuanya.

"Kalau kesedot komputer, aku tiap hari make komputer tapi nggak pernah kesedot tuh" kataku. Ngarep neh ceritanya,,

"Trus kalau tiba2 di jalan ada terowongan ke dunia lain, aku kan belum siap2 bawa baju ganti, peralatan mandi, uang saku, dll. Jadi jangan muncul tiba2 dong" kata Tika.

"Emang mau piknik apa?" teriak Endah

"Atau gini aja Dim, kalau ntar kamu nemuin cara pergi ke dunia lain, kamu coba dulu. Ntar kalau kamu balik dengan selamat dan ceritanya seru, kita2 nyusul deh" kata ku dengan kejamnya.

"Setuju banget mbak" kata Endah "Deal kan Dim? Kamu nyoba dulu ntar kita nyusul. Oke?" Tambahnya.

"Ah! Atau itu mbak, kan ada ceritanya mengorbankan persembahan biar bisa menuju dunia lain" Dimas masih belum menyerah.

"Setiap Idul Adha kita ada kurban tapi nggak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh tuh" sahut Endah. Konyol banget jawabannya. Ini sama itu kan beda.

"Kalau harus korban manusia?' kata Dimas. Becanda kale, dia ngomong sambil senyum-senyum terus

"Iihh, Dimas mau jadi pembunuh!!! Mbak!! siapkan ilmu bela diri buat menghadapi Dimas!!" teriak Fitri. Langsung Fitri menarik Tika dan Endah lalu mereka bergaya ala Charlie's Angels.

"Apa? Awas kalau dekat-dekat" judes sekali Tika ngomongnya. Dimas cuma senyum-senyum. Aku sudah dari tadi ketawa terus.

Tiba-tiba ada suara centil "Mbak Liaa!!! Mbak Tikaaa!!! Mbak Fitriii!!! Dimaaasss!!! Hoiiii (Endah nggak di panggil. Kasian deh loe)" kami semua menoleh ke asal suara. Oh, ternyata Farida yang datang. Kami langsung menyambut dia dengan meriah.

(((Kalau belum kenal Farida, dia satu angkatan dan satu sekolah sama Endah tapi beda kelas dan beda jurusan. Kurus, tinggi, putih dan wajahnya kayak orang arab. Kelihatannya saja kalem dan pendiam tapi jangan tertipu. Dia juga nggak kalah ramai dan heboh. Samalah kayak kami semua))))

Dia turun dari sepeda dan langsung masuk ke OMEGA. (seperti biasa, langsung peluk-peluk dan cipika cipiki sama semuanya kecuali Dimas yang walaupun ikut ngantre tetap nggak dapet. Cowok gitu loh). Tak lama kemudian kami sudah ramai ngobrol tanya-tanya kabar, dan ketika Farida nanya "Lagi ngomongin apaan nih?" langsung saja Dimas menjawab "Nah, Farida aja, gimana?"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya dia bingung. Ya iyalah, orang baru datang, nggak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba ditawari gitu. Yang ditawarkan apa dia juga nggak tahu.

"Mau ya Da? Ya? Ya?" kata Dimas sambil agak-agak memohon. Walaupun nggak begitu ngerti tapi akhirnya Farida bilang "Iya, iya. Tapi apaan sih?"

"Da, kamu sadar nggak apa yang barusan kamu setujui?" tanya ku sok serius

"Apa Mbak" dari wajahnya, dia kelihatan khawatir.

"Kamu akan dijadikan persembahan supaya pintu dunia lain terbuka" Endah ngomong gini sambil pasang gaya-gaya mistis (kayak paranormal tu lho).

"Dengan kata lain, jadi tumbal" Tika ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"DIIIMAAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" nah, yang ini teriakan histeris Farida ketika dia sadar akan keselamatan jiwanya.

Tapi Dimas sudah kabur. Dan kemudian, adegan kejar-kejaran terjadi. Cukup 5 detik saja dia sudah ketangkep. Iyalah, larinya cuma ke pojokan doang, nggak jauh-jauh amat. Cubitan dan pukulan ala cewek yang bertubi-tubi ke Dimas. Omelan Farida yang pendek (suer, dia nggak pernah ngomel panjang lebar) dan ungkapan kekesalannya ikut mewarnai keributan di rental buku OMEGA hari itu.

* * *

Kekonyolan kami itu masih berlanjut. Bahkan, dengan Farida ikut bergabung suasana jadi lebih ramai karena semakin banyak komentar-komentar konyol yang terlontar. Ditambah timpuk-timpukan buku yang langsung bubar begitu Fitri mulai teriak-teriak menyuruh mereka buat balikin buku yang mereka lempar ketempatnya. Atau Endah yang seperti biasa ngajak debat Dimas. Ramai deh kayak biasanya.

Tapi memang, seandainya bisa masuk ke dunia komik, cara apa yang akan kamu pilih? Di berbagai komik, film, kartun atau pun novel ada berbagai cara yang bisa membuat sang tokoh utama terlempar ke dunia lain. Ratusan cara bisa kamu pilih. Dan disini, dicerita ini, ada satu cara yang terpilih. Saat itu terjadi, kisah ini kan menjadi kisah yang (agak) tidak nyata.

* * *

_E__h, apaan nih_? Mataku terpaku pada sebuah halaman situs internet. _gemQd---aurum_ judul situs itu. Dibawahnya ada tulisan _gem&d(e)d_. Kemudian subjudul _wyrd----destiny._ Halaman web didominasi warna hitam dan keemasan. Bahasa yang dipakai menarik minatku. Aku membaca sampai selesai dan di halaman web paling bawah, aku menemukan tulisan yang amat sangat sulit dipercaya. _Wow_, pikirku. _Kenapa tidak_?

* * *

hyaaa masih bersambung nih. moga-moga kalian belum bosen baca ni cerita. chapter 4, proses menuju imaginasi. chapter 5, we're in (kami masuk), chapter 6, kekonyolan kami di dunia One Piece. itu rancangan ceritanya. masih bisa berubah. sabar ya nunggunya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ini intinya bagaimana cara kami masuk ke dunia one piece. Teori dan pengembangan cerita terinspirasi dari film "deja vu" yang nggak sengaja aku tonton di TV. Sayangnya nontonnya nggak sampai selsesai dan aku pengeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen banget tahu lanjutannya. Tapi menurutku kalau kalian jenis manusia seperti teman2 ku, sebaiknya jangan nonton film itu. Bukan jenis film yang disukai "spesies" kalian. (peace...peace....damai bu', jangan marah......)

Tokoh baru disini adalah Fauzi. Karena dia bertanya-tanya "lho!!? Kok aku nggak ada?"

**Warning**: sekedar info, setengah dari kejadian di chapter ini mulai memasuki khayalan. Dengan kata lain, **inilah awal dari kenyataan menjadi tidak nyata**. Tapi aku bisa jamin kelakuan konyol teman2ku dan diriku itu benar adanya. Dan **Azel, adalah tokoh fiktif ciptaanku.**

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece **bukan** milik ku. Film Deja Vu juga **bukan** milikku. Tapi **Azel itu** **milikku**. **Dia punyaku!!.....grrrr**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

_**gemQd scientia**_

(dari bahasa yunani: mad scientist = ilmuwan gila)

* * *

Pernah denger istilah "ilmuwan gila"? biasanya kalau suka baca atau nonton film fiksi ilmiah pasti tahu tentang ini. Ilmuwan gila adalah jenis manusia jenius yang memiliki pemikiran menyimpang dari orang kebanyakan, tapi dia sangat jenius dan pandai. Pernah nonton film "**Back to the Future**"? salah satu tokohnya, bernama **Doc** adalah contoh ilmuwan gila yang membuat mesin waktu untuk pergi ke masa depan atau masa lalu. Atau pernah baca "**Frankeistein**"? cerita tentang ilmuwan gila yang ingin menciptakan manusia dari potongan2 tubuh mayat manusia lainnya.

Sedang orang "gila" biasa, hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki pemikiran menyimpang dari orang kebanyakan. Kadang mereka bisa berpikir lebih pandai dari orang biasa, tapi kadang mereka sangat bego sekali. Contohnya, nggak usah jauh-jauh deh. Banyak orang mengakui kalau aku ini jenius tapi ada juga yang berkata kalau aku ini bodoh banget. Salah satu komentar paling kejam dari temanku, "Lia, saya mengakui kalau kamu itu jenius. Pintar sekali. Tapi kadang kamu ini bego banget. Kamu membuat saya percaya kalau 'batas antara jenius dan bego itu setipis kertas atau hanya sehelai benang'" itulah katanya. Walaupun sebel, tapi aku sedikit bangga karena setidaknya dia mengakui kalau aku ini jenius.

Kalian nggak percaya kalau aku jenius? huh, baiklah akan ku beri beberapa bukti kalau aku ini jenius. bukti pertama,...........................................................................................................................ng...............................................................

(maaf mikir dulu).............................................................................................................................................................

(setelah lamaaaaaaaaa sekali mikir).................................................................................................................................................................

Sebetulnya sih ada banyak, tapi takutnya kalau aku ceritaain disini ntar kalian pikir aku sombong. Sombong itu kan dosa. Jadi anak baik nggak boleh sombong. Tul nggak? Jadiiii lain kali saja ya, okeee? (peace man n___n)

Sebetulnya, aku mau cerita kalau akhirnya aku ketemu seorang ilmuwan gila (syukurlah, karena biasanya cuma ketemu orang "gila"). Namanya Azel. Pertama ketemu, aku agak shock ngeliat dia. Orangnya miriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip banget sama tokoh komik atau anime yang culuuun banget. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Rambutnya gondrong en acak-acakan, juga. Kacamatanya gede, tebel dan ada lingkaran kayak obat nyamuk di kacanya. Jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Jangan-jangan kalau kacamatanya dibuka, dia akan berubah menjadi power ranger............maaf. salah. Berubah jadi ganteng sekali maksudnya. Kan biasanya di komik kayak gitu. Iya kan? (pembaca semua setuju. HARUS. Maksa neh).

Kenapa aku bilang Azel itu ilmuwan gila? Karena dialah yang mengelola sebuah situs di internet yang dengan terang-terangan promosi kalau dia bisa mengirim orang ke dunia lain. Gila nggak tuh? Dan parahnya, yang nganggap kalau Azel itu gila dan nggak waras nggak cuma aku. Jadilah situsnya kayak tempat sampah isinya hujatan, makian dan hinaan semua. Tapi aku nggak ikut-ikutan lho. Aku malah tertarik. Nggak tahu kenapa. Insting aja. (iyalah insting. Pengarangnya nentuin gitu kok he...he...he)

Nah, akhirnya, kelihatannya hanya aku satu2nya yang merespon baik dengan kisahnya, kami pun bertemu untuk membicarakan tentang perjalanan ke dunia lain. Nggak perlulah aku ceritakan sama kalian isi percakapan kami. Kalian kan sudah nggak sabar pengen segera ngeliat. Tepatnya membaca petualangan kami di dunia One Piece kan? Intinya, dia bisa membuat kami masuk ke dunia One Piece. Media yang digunakan adalah komik dan animenya. Horeeeee, akhirnya bisa masuk kedunia one piece. Yihiiii. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Akhirnya kesampaian juga (walaupun hanya dalam fic kayak gini. Nggak pa pa lah. Orang yang minta ikut dimasukin di fic ini aja banyak kok. Kalau diturutin semua, pengarang jadi bingung karena kebanyakan orang. He...he..he)

Aku nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu si Azel ini orang mana, indo atau bukan, yang jelas dia bisa ngomong bahasa indonesia dan bisa datang ke kotaku untuk melaksanankan misinya. Mengirim kami ke dunia One Piece. Yang aku tahu dengan pasti dan jelas, Azel kalu ngomong hampir sama kayak kami. Ngomong apa yang dipikirkan tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain. Istilah kasarnya "_ngomong sak karep e dewe_" ngomong suka-sukanya dia. Nggak peduli itu menyinggung lawan bicara atau tidak. Dan dia ngomong gini sama aku "saya tahu kamu lebih pandai dibanding teman-temanmu. Tapi saya melihat adakalanya kamu bahkan lebih bodoh dari mereka". Sialan banget nggak ni orang. Orang kedua yang menghina intelejensia ku (kalau nggak tahu, intelejensia=kecerdasan). Dan karena diriku ini sangat rendah hati, baik hati dan sadar diri, dengan kata lain sependapat dengan dia, maka aku cuma diam saja. Lah emang bener sih, masak marah.

Nggak kok. Aku nggak marah dengan Azel. Dia kan baik. Mau meminjamkan alatnya dengn gratis. Iya bener G R A T I S. Wah, nggak nolak neh. Budaya kita, apa sih yang nggak kalau gratis? Iya nggak?. Lalu aku janji akan membawa temen2 yang berminat untuk mencoba alat itu. Dia sih belum ngasih tahu gimana cara pakai alatnya. Jangankan cara kerjanya, alatnya kayak gimana aja aku belum liat. Dia bilang ntar aja kalau kami semua sudah kumpul, dia akan tunjukkan dan jelaskan.

Hari yang dijanjikan, kami ketemuan di cafe YPK di perpus daerah. Kami datang berenam. Aku, Dimas, Fitri, Endah, Fauzi dan Farida. Walaupun namanya Fauzi dan Farida, mereka nggak ada hubungan saudara sama sekali. Cuma sekedar orang lewat dan kenalan saja, yang berlanjut jadi teman. Kalian sudah kenal semua kecuali Fauzi ya? Pengenalan deh. Fauzi setahun lebih tua dari Endah dan Farida. Sudah lulus tahun lalu dan sekarang kerja. Kesan pertamaku waktu ketemu? Dia ramah, baik, lucu, halus dan sopan (wuaahhh, pujian semua. Ntar besar kepala dia. Dan pastinya Putri bangga banget ma kamu Zi)

Orangnya kelihatan baik. Kalau ngomong nada dan suaranya halus. Ramah en murah senyum (obral senyum terus). Dia paling deket dengan Tika karena sering curhat masalah percintaan. Kisah cinta Fauzi lucu banget. Dan kita semua tahu ceritanya. Jadi kadang-kadang.....bukan kadang-kadang lagi. Sering malah. Kami selalu menggoda dia. Fauzi emang punya tampang lumayan. Ada yang bilang kalau dia keren. Tapi ada juga yang pernah bilang dia jelek (sekali). Endah pernah bilang yang bilang Fauzi jelek itu matanya soak. Dulu juga, karena Endah sama Fauzi deket banget, kami pernah menjodohkan mereka dan hasilnya gagal total 100 persen. (damai teman----damai---ini cuma cerita loh. Ntar jangan ngapa-ngapain aku ya.......pliss?)

Tapi buat catatan neh. Seperti biasa, orang-orang yang kumpul di rental buku omega adalah orang2 yang "menyimpang". Gitu-gitu Fauzi preman dan sering terlibat tawuran. Aku aja nggak percaya waktu dikasih tahu Fitri n Endah. Tapi setelah orangnya sendiri mengakui dan aku lihat sendiri luka2nya, baru aku percaya.

Emang ya, anak-anak yang nongkrong disana punya tampang2 penipu. Kalau kamu lihat kami kelihatan kayak anak2 manis, ramah, pendiam, kalem, murah senyum, itu diluarnya saja. Dalamnya, wuih...kayak punya kepribadian ganda (termasuk yang nulis ini). Dirumah tipe anak manis, patuh pada orang tua, kalem. Diluar.....................tapi itu sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara kami. Antara kami saja, hal2 yang tidak diketahui ortu bisa diceritakan disini. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya "jadi diri sendiri". Dan kami nyaman dengan hal itu. Makanya bisa temenan sampai lama kayak gini. Duh, maaf tadi bilangnya mau pengenalan dikit tapi malah jadi banyak. Nggak apa apa ya.

Tadi kalian baca nggak ada Tika, iya kan? Nah, sayangnya, Tika masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Benar. Kamu nggak salah baca. **Tika. Masuk. Rumah. Sakit. Jiwa**. Sudah hampir sebulan ini. Sedih ya, kami kehilangan satu orang teman. Walaupun nggak rela, kami tetap harus melepas dia. Mau gimana lagi, sudah waktunya Tika masuk rumah sakit jiwa. .........................................................(hening sejenak........)

Eh, kalian agak kehilangan Tika? Kita nggak tuh. Biasa saja. Sedih sebentar. Ngapain sedih lama-lama. Lah, bentar lagi dia juga balik. ......................................................

Kalian pikir dia jadi pasien disana? Lupa ya? dia kuliah perawat. Jadi sekarang dia praktek di rumah sakit jiwa. Waktu pertama ngasih kabar, dia bilang ke Fitri gini "mbak, aku besok masuk rumah sakit jiwa" Lalu sebelum Fitri menyahut, Tika cepet-cepet nambahin "bukan jadi pasien. Tapi PERAWAT. P E R A W A T. Ngerti nggak?"

Jawabannya Fitri, "yah, kirain jadi pasien" kecewa dia. "tapi akhirnya Mbak Tika mau berobat juga" lanjutnya. Dan bikin Tika sewot. Udah gitu yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"Apa? Mbak tika masuk rumah sakit jiwa? Akhirnya....."

"Mbak Tika masuk rumah sakit jiwa? Sudah sadar toh?"

"Mbak, ku doain cepat keluar dari sana ya"

"Salam buat teman-teman ya"

"Pantas kok kalau jadi pasien disana. Penampilan mendukung, kelakuan apalagi, tenang saja, kita ikhlas kok"

"Baek-baek disana ya, sesama orang nggak waras jangan saling menghina"

"Jangan khawatir Mbak, ntar kita pasti jenguk kok"

Dan berbagai macam komentar lainnya.

Balik ke cerita....

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, kami duduk di lesehan. Azel pun mulai dengan penjelasannya.

"Kalian sudah memilih hendak pergi ke dunia apa kan?" tanyanya. Kami semua sudah sepakat memilih dunia One Piece. Sudah melalui perdebatan seru, konyol, mendebarkan, menegangkan, penuh emosi dan menguras air mata (halah, apaan seh).

"Nah, secara garis besarnya saya sudah tahu jalan ceritanya. Tapi cuma ringkasannya saja. Barusan buka di wikipedia" kata Azel.

"Yah ceritanya sih agak2 kurang paham. kalau boleh ntar pinjamin saya komiknya. Boleh?" lanjutnya.

"Wah boleh banget. Ntar ambil aja dirumahku" jawabku.

Sebetulnya itu bukan punyaku. Info neh. Rumahku jadi persembunyian komik2 punya nya Dimas. Ayahnya melarang dia baca komik. Apalagi koleksi komik. Tapi dasarnya si Dimas ini memang bandel (sudah bandel sebelum ketemu kami. Dan jadi lebih bandel lagi setelah ketemu kami. Nggak insyaf2 juga ni anak) dia tetap beli komik dan hampir semuanya diumpetin dirumahku. Eh, ini rahasia lho. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. (kalau rahasia, kenapa diceritain disini?)

"Sebelum menjelaskan lebih jauh, kalian tahu teori lubang cacing—worm hole—nggak?" tanya Azel.

Kami saling berpandangan. Lalu aku mewakili mereka menjawab " Yah tahu sedikit-sedikit sih. Tentang teori bagaimana kalau bumi ini tidak hanya satu tapi ada banyak dan masing-masing bumi memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Kehidupan kita di bumi yang ini mungkin saja berbeda dengan bumi yang lain. Dan kita bisa bepergian antara bumi satu dengan lain melalui worm hole" "kira-kira gitu deh" lanjutku lagi

"Yah kira-kira gitulah jawabannya" kata Azel

"Ada hubungannya dengan kita?" tanyaku lagi

"Nggak. Cuma ngetes aja" katanya sambil nyengir. Sebel nggak?

"Lalu, gimana hasil tesnya? Memuaskan?" tanya ku sebel.

"Lumayan" kata dia. Masih cengar-cengir. Huh!!

"Oke. Masuk ke masalah utama. Saya membaca di One Piece ada beberapa event atau dalam bahasa komiknya disebut arc. Misal Arabsta arc, Thriller Bark arc, Water Seven arc, Enies Lobby arc dll. Nah pertanyaannya, kalian ingin masuk di arc yang mana? Karena tidak mungkin kalian masuk dari awal sebelum Luffy bertemu Zoro dan kalian ikut sampai yang terakhir, Impel Down arc. Kalian harus menentukan pilihan" katanya panjang-panjang. (kalau panjang lebar=balok. Paham kan rumus matematika?)

Wah, kalau yang itu, kami belum rundingan neh. Tapi masak rundingan disini. Nggak seru ah. Tapiiiiiiiii, berhubung AKU pengarang fic ini dan AKU yang nentuin jalan ceritanya, maka AKU yang pilih arc yang mana. Oke? Oke kan? IYA KAN? (sambil ngancem neh).

"Skypea" jawabku. Walaupun yang lain nggak setuju, EGP CH-CH. Terserah pengarang dong.

"Yakin?" tanya Azel. Nggak Thriller Bark aja?" lanjutnya.

Sebentar. Pengarang mau mikir dulu.............................................................................................

* * *

"Ya udah Thriller Bark aja. Tapi aku nggak mau ketemu zombienya. Emang sih mereka lucu. Tapi jijik gitu loh" jawabku akhirnya. (yee, nggak punya pendirian nih)

"Nggak bakal ketemu zombie kok" jawabnya enteng

"HAH!!?" kompak neh

"Kelemahan dari alat ini, nggak bisa masukin kalian dalam cerita yang tertulis di buku. Jadi bila kalian masuk ke dunia One Piece, bisa dibilang kalau kalian ada didunia pararelnya One Piece" jelasnya

Ngeliat kami cuma mandengin dia, Azel pun melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Mungkin terlalu sulit buat otak kalian yang............." nggak dilanjutin karena dipelototin sama kami semua. Sebego-begonya orang, nggak bakalan sudi dikatain bego. Tul nggak. Apa lagi kalau yang ngatain itu orang jenius. Huu bisa bikin dendam. Dan ngiri. He...he...he

"Oke..oke..singkatnya seperti ini. Cerita one piece, jika diibaratkan dari awal, tentang masa kecil Luffy, bertemu dengan masing-masing kru, petualangan mereka, sampai ke yang terbaru sekarang, itu bisa dibikin seperti sebuah garis, atau seperti aliran sungai. Nah, aliran sungai ini akan kita belokkan sementara dan kalian akan masuk dibelokan ini. Nantinya setelah melewati belokan, aliran sungai akan berjalan seperti semula. Jadinya, dikomik one piece aslinya, tidak akan ada kisah tentang kalian ataupun petualangan kalian bersama tokoh2 one piece" jelasnya panjang-panjang.

Karena kalian memilih Thriller Bark, maka dari aliran Thriller Bark menuju Shabondy Archipelago, atau dari Water Seven menuju Thriller Bark; kita akan membelokkan alur atau laju cerita sehingga kalian akan mendapati sebuah cerita baru yang nggak bakalan ada di komiknya. Jika kalian sudah selesai, aliran sungai akan berjalan lagi dan seperti yang ada di komik, cerita akan berlanjut saat kru topi jerami bertemu Camie, Pappun dan Hachi dan mereka mendarat di Shabondy Archipelago" Azel berhenti sejenak dan melihat kami..

"Intinya, kita tidak merubah cerita asli One Piece. Jadi para pembaca tidak akan bingung karena tiba-tiba dalam komik One Piece muncul tokoh baru yaitu kalian. Kasihan pengarang One Piecenya dong. Dia nggak pernah merasa menggambar karakter kalian lha kok tiba-tiba muncul di komik. Tapi kalian bisa tetap bertualang bersama Kru Topi Jerami, hanya sampai mereka kembali ke alur cerita aslinya" "Yaaaa, gitu deh. Paham nggak?" tanyanya

Aku? Ya jelas pahamlah. Sang pengarang gitu loh. Temen-temenku? Kayaknya ada yang paham ada yang nggak deh. Tapi buat mereka, sebodo amat yang penting bisa masuk dunia one piece. Tul nggak. Para pembaca? Ada yang paham ada yang nggak. Selamat buat yang paham. Yang nggak? Ng.......dipahami dulu aja ya.......

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya azel. Nah mulai deh sesi tanya jawab bersama bintang tamu Aaaazeeeellllll (lebai ih)

**Dimas**: "bisa nggak kami punya kekuatan kayak tokoh2 One Piece? Kayak kekuatan buah setan gitu?"

**Azel**: Nggak bisa. Lainnya

**Endah**: Kalau masukk ke komik atau anime, penampilan kami berubah kayak kartun nggak?

**Azel**: Sekarang aja udah kayak kartun. Ngapain berubah. Kayaknya sama saja deh. Lanjut!

**Dimas**: Yah, padahal aku pengen jadi keren kayak tokoh2 anime

**Fitri dan endah**: Sama.

**Azel**: Masih bagus jadi diri sendiri. Gimana kalau kalian malah jadi salah satu makhluk aneh di one piece? udah deh, kalau jelek, terima aja. nggak usah banyak protes

**Yang merasa jelek**: HUUUHH

**Fitri**: Bisa ketemu Luffy dan lainnya?

**Azel**: Ya bisa lah. Kalau nggak, ngapain kalian masuk ke dunia One Piece? Next!!

**Fauzi:** Aku mau jadi musuhnya Luffy. Mau bertarung dengan Luffy (tuh kan keluar premannya)

Dimas dan endah kompak bilang "aku juga!! Aku juga!!! Kalau bisa malah ngalahin Luffy!!"

**Azel**: Ntar dipikirin gimana caranya. Ada yang laen?

**Endah**: Aku nggak apa-apa kalau jadi ratu iblis di cerita itu (yang jadi rajanya fauzi? Bugh: dapat tonjokan maut dari putri deh)

**Azel**: "Ng.....tauk ya, bisa ato nggak.....

**Dimas**: Soal penampilan tadi, One Piece itu kan gambar atau kartun ya, sedang kita manusia. Ntar kita jadi kartun kayak One Piece, atau karakter One Piece jadi manusia kayak kita? (bingung nggak maksudnya?)

**Azel**: Ng...secara teori sih karena kalian masuk dunianya One Piece, berarti kalian jadi kartun dong. Tapi kalian nantinya melihat tokoh2 kartun di sana itu seperti manusia. Yah, nggak ada bedanya dengn manusia deh......mungkin.

**Lia**: bisa jadi kisah cinta nggak? Aku suka banget sama Zoro. Boleh deh jadi pacarnya. Jadi suami juga boleh (ho..ho..ho... maunya lia neh. Enak aja. Bisa-bisa dimusuhin sama semua pengemar zoro didunia ini dan dunia sana)

**Azel**: itu jelas-jelas **N G G A K** bisa. Ngimpi aja sana (deu...kejamnya)

**Lia**: yah, setidaknya bikin Zoro suka aku gitu, secara aku dah sukaaaaaa banget ma dia

(dicuekin ma azel. Ya udah!!! Dengan usaha sendiri akan ku buat zoro suka padaku tekad membara)

**Endah**: kalau ini berhasil, bisa coba komik yang lain nggak? Yugi Oh dong!! Aku pengen ketemu Yami Yugi my love!!

**Lia**: Eh, kemaren selingkuh ma Hiruma!! Sekarang mau balik ma Yami Yugi? Mending Hiruma saja

**Endah**: Yami Yugi ajaaaaa. Kerenan Yami Yugi

**Farida**: Kalau aku mau Naruto!! Aku mau membantu Naruto mengalahkan musuhnya!! Atau Blackbutler

**Fitri**: Blackbutler aja!!!!

(selanjutnya debat komik kesukaan masing-masing.......)

**Azel**: Ehm....(dicuekin). EHM....(masih dicuekin)....Hallooooo? Bapak, ibu sekalian? Arisannya bisa dilanjutin nanti? (masih dicuekin juga).....oooiiiii!!!!! anak-anak!!! Bisa minta perhatian sebentar?

**Kami semu**a: Iya Pak Guru...

**Azel**: Mengenai itu, kita bisa diskusikan itu nanti. Oke? Ada pertanyaan lain?

**Lia**: Eh, baru ingat, gimana dengan bahasanya? One Piece itu dari Jepang. Apa kita harus ngomong bahasa Jepang?

**Azel**: Nggak tahu istilah "One Piece around the world"? komik One Piece diterjemahkan dalam berbagai bahasa. Kalau kalian pake komik bahasa Indonesia, otomatis bahasa yang dipakai ya sesuai terjemahan nya. Kalian akan mendengar dan berbicara dengan semua karakter dalam bahasa Indonesia.

(kehebohan kami. Hooreeeeee, horeeeeeee, banzaiiii, siiiippp)

**Dimas**: ntar boeh sampai ke Shabondy park nggak? Pengen nyoba gelembung nya itu lho

**Azel**: Bisa. Ntar saya yang jemput kalian di sana

**EEHhh?**

**Azel**: kalian akan mendarat di sebuah pulau sesudah Thriller Bark. Dalam komiknya, nggak ada kejadian itu karena setelah meninggalkan Thriller Bark, Topi Jerami langsung bertemu Camie dan lainnya. Tapi kita akan bikin Topi Jerami menemukan sebuah.... atau beberapa pulau dan mengalami petualangan sebelum akhirnya bertemu Camie. Mengenai Shabondy, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri.

**Kami**: Oooooooooo....................

**Lia**: Kenapa ngomongnya pake saya? Nggak aku?

**Azel**: eh, itu urusan saya, ngapain tanya-tanya?

**Lia**: nggaaaak. Iseng aja.

Maaf para pembaca sekalian, karena dalam cerita sudah sekitar jam 10 malam, maka terpaksa sesi tanya jawab diakhiri sampai disini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Karena esok hari, sesi keberangkatan akan dimulai dan para pembaca dapat membaca kelanjutan kisah kami. Demikian sekilas info.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Azel ngabarin kalau semua sudah siap dan kalau kami siap, maka bisa segera berangkat. Tapi sebelumnya kami harus membuat persiapan dulu. Yang pertama, jelas2 harus pamit pada orang tua dan minta doa restu (kecuali Dimas yang kabur dari rumah dengan bantuan pembantunya) Sekalian bohongin ortu kalau kami mau nginep dirumah temenlah, ikut acara kampus lah, kemping lah, terserah. Dosa ditanggung masing-masing. Kemudian bawa baju ganti seperlunya dan alat2 yang diperlukan. Yang paling utama dan nggak boleh ketinggalan, tentu saja......KAMERA DIGITAL... hwuaaaa, ini no 1 neh. Harus bawa. Ntar kan bisa foto-foto bareng Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Brook. Minta tanda tangan, interview. Hyaaaaaa!!!!!!! Seperti jumpa artis saja.

Azel pesennya barang bawaan cukup 1 tas sedang aja. Nggak perlu satu tas ransel naik gunung. Alasannya berat. Aku bawa tas selempang ku yang biasa. Semua juga bawa tas selempang biasa tapi punyaku lebih besar dari milik semuanya. Sesuailah sama yang punya. Besar juga.

Kami semua ngumpul di kamar hotelnya Azel dan karena dia bilang perjalanan akan dilakukan malam harinya, kami bisa santai-santai. Dia lalu menanyakan HP pada kami. Yang punya cuma aku, Dimas, Farida dan Fauzi. Punyanya Fitri hilang dicuri sedang Endah emang belum punya.

"Lumayan, Hp nya nggak jadul-jadul amat. Tapi masih kalah sama punya saya" sombongnya si Azel ini

Lalu katanya, dia akan bikin HP kami bisa buat komunikasi di dunia One Piece nantinya.

Menjelang malam, kami bertebaran di kamarnya. Tidur sambil nunggu tengah malam. Jam 1 malam, dia membangunkan kami dan mengajak kami keluar. Tak lupa kami membawa tas masing-masing. Diluar masih gelap (ya iyalah, jam 1 malam gitu loh) dan sepiiii sekali. Azel mengajak kami naik jembatan penyebrangan di depan hotel. Ditengah-tengah jembatan, dia berhenti dan memberi kami HP masing-masing. Bentuknya masih sama. Tapi rasanya agak berat. Sudah gitu selera si Azel aneh banget. Dikasih gantungan dari pita warna biru dan pink yang ada bel nya. Klinting-klinting bunyinya. Dimas dan Fauzi ngeliat gantungan itu agak gimanaaaa gitu.

"ini alat komunikasi kita. Selain bisa buat ngontak saya, bisa buat ngontak dan memberi kabar keluarga kalian. Juga bisa buat melacak satu sama lain" katanya

"ini, bros mini buat melacak kalian. Setelah ini kalian akan jalan sendiri dan saya akan menunggu kalian di Shabondy Park. Nggak ada batasan waktu kapan kalian harus kembali. Saya juga nggak tahu perbedaan waktu dunia ini dan dunia One Piece. Tapi jika kalian sudah mendekati akhir, kalian harus mengontak saya. Bagaimana tahu kalau sudah mendekati akhir? Ntar HP ini akan memberi tahu" lanjutnya. Dengan kata lain, kami nggak tahu berapa lama kami akan ada di dunia One Piece. Seram? Yang bener aja!! Asyik gitu loh. Nggak perlu cepet-cepet pulang. Hobi keluyuran neh semuanya.

Azel lalu mengajari cara menghidupkan alat komunikasi dan membantu memasangkan bros kami. Bentuknya nggak menyolok. Kayak kancing hitam biasa. (Jangan-jangan malah emang beneran kancing biasa lagi) Dia juga ngasih tahu kalau alat komunikasi sudah terisi baterai penuh jadi kami nggak usah khawatir soal baterai. Sistem HP baru nggak butuh pulsa buat telpon-telponan (enaaakk yaaaaa, nggak perlu pusing soal pulsa). Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan radio kontrol mini dan sebuah bola berwarna biru. Dia melempar bola biru tersebut ke bawah jembatan layang, menekan remotenya sehingga lampu led yang berwarna biru dan merah berkedip-kedip, kemudian menyuruh kami lompat dari jembatan.

"Tapi kami belum niat bunuh diri" kataku

"Hah? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?" tanyanya

"Nyuruh kami lompat dari jembatan layang, maksudnya apa?" tanyaku

"Masuk ke sungai" jawabnya

"Sungai? Sungai apa? Ini jembatan layang mas, bawahnya tu aspal. Jalan raya" sahut Endah

"Ini sudah jadi sungai" ngotot Aazel

Kami semua ngeliat ke bawah. Nggak ada jalan raya. Yang ada sesuatu yang berwarna biru bergerak mengalir seperti air.

"Saya kan sudah bilang, kisah One Piece itu diibaratkan aliran sungai, dan kita sekarang sedang membelokkan alirannya. Kalian tinggal lompat saja ke bawah" jelasnya

"Kalau mati gimana?" tanya Fitri

"Ya dikubur. Kok repot" jawab Endah enteng. Yang langsung dipelototin ma Fitri

"Jam segini, kota kalian benar2 kayak kota mati jadi kalian nggak perlu khawatir kalau ada apa-apa. Nggak ada mobil atau apaun yang lewat dan menggangu aliran sungai dibawah ini. Kalian bisa jatuh dengan tepat ke dunia One Piece. Ayo lompat!" perintahnya

Kami masih ragu-ragu. Lalu Fauzi memulai. "Aku duluan" dan dia lompat dan menghilang ditelan aliran tersebut. Selanjutnya kami semua pun melompat.

* * *

_capeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk sekaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Teganya kalian ngejar-ngejar diriku buat nambah chapter 3. masak bentar2 "mbak, kapan chapter3 nya keluar? Dah nggak sabar neh" gitchuuuuu terus. Ngetiknya berhari-hari, kalian bacanya cuma beberapa menit._

_REVIEW. Harus._


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih atas keributan dan kehebohan dirumahku tgl 17 kmrn. Seru bgt n nggak tiap hari kan? Makasih kadonya. Buat Fauzi n Endah, met ultah jg. Kado bwt kalian di tunggu ja. Buat pembaca, info aja, kami ber3 ultahnya deketan. Me, Fauzi n Endah. 20, 21 n 23 April. Nggak dirayakan sih, tapi cuma makan2 bareng temen2. kalian juga boleh ikutan kalau mau. yuk makan2 bareng. Kita disini, kalian dirumah masing-masing. Kita bareng2 makan pagi jam 7, makan siang jam 1 n makan malam jam 7an. Oke kan?

Semangat!!!

Ganbatte ne!!

akhir2 ni sedang bad mood. foul mood. negative. whatever. jadi mungkin mempengaruhi cerita ini. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf banget.

btw, aku ada rencana menerjemahkan Yugi Oh fic yang judulnya "Being Dead Ain't Easy". indonesianya kira-kira "jadi orang mati itu tidak mudah". Fic ini super lucu banget dan sangat populer di situs ini dengn jumlah review 1646. Keren. aku baru baca sampai chapter 7 dan memang sangat lucu sekali (total 37 chapter). ketawa n ngakak terus deh. sudah dapat ijin dari penulis aslinya. kalian sabar juga ya. n moga2 ntar kalian juga suka fic itu.

Mudah2an kalian suka cerita ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: one piece bukan milikku. Yang bilang aku pengarang one piece juga siapa? Hah? Siapa? Sini maju orangnya!!!! Kalo berani kalahkan aku main scrabble!!!!! (pede banget n_n)

* * *

Chapter 4

Yuhuuuuuuu. We're here!!!!!!!

* * *

Sebel banget. Azel sialan tu orang. Brengsek, dasar #$%$#$%^^&^%^#. Ngirim orang ke dunia komik nggak ngasih tahu dimana jatuhnya. Kalian tahu nggak, kami jatuh di mana? Di laut. Iya di LAUT. Lalu kenapa aku sebeeeeel banget ma Azel? Karena aku..coret itu. Kami kecuali Dimas nggak bisa berenang. Dan saat hampir tenggelam, kami ditolong oleh sebuah kapal. Untunglah tas kami sebelumnya di modifikasi jadi anti air. Begonya, aku nggak nanya kenapa tas kami dibuat anti air. Kupikir karena dia baik aja jadi tas-tas kami dibuat anti air. Ternyata..................

Setelah mengalami pengalaman nyaris mati tenggelam, (jangan coba dirumah. Nggak enak.) kami baru bisa melihat orang2 yang menyelamatkan kami dan kami baru sadar kalau kami sekarang ada di kapal Marinir. Dan kemudian akhirnya kami mengenali seseorang. Orang yang ada di tokoh komik One Piece. Yang disuka dan juga bikin sebel.

Terus terang neh, begitu orang itu muncul, aku dan teman-teman ku tanpa sadar langsung jejeritan "aaaaaaaaa.... SMOKER!!!!!!!!" serasa mimpi jadi nyata gitu loh, liat Smoker yang ada di komik sekarang ada didepan kami. Nyata. Otomatis kami langsung jerit-jerit dan mendekati smoker. Kecuali aku yang mundur lagi karena nggak tahan asap rokoknya. Tiba-tiba HP milikku bunyi. Ternyata SMS dari Azel: _sori, saya lupa bilang, kalian akan jatuh di laut. Jadi buat yang nggak bisa berenang, kacian deh loe_. Nyebelin nggak? Pengen ku banting tu HP tapi nggak jadi karna belinya pake duit. Kalao pake daun dah ku injak-injak en ancurin sekalian. Ntar aja ku banting HP nya Azel kalau kami sudah balik.

Semua temen-temenku jerat-jerit liat Smoker, megang-megang, minta foto dan ngoceh2 nggak karuan, aku nggak bisa deket-deket dia. Hik-hik-hik. Udah gitu, kelakuan temen2 ku yang norak kayak liat artis ya jelas bikin Smoker bingunglah. Apalagi saat Smoker ngomong "kalian apa-apan? Siapa kalian?" eh mereka malah teriak-teriak senang "kyaaaa, ngomong nya bahasa indonesia!!! Bisa ngobrol sama Smoker" kayak gitu deh. Biar Smoker pasang tampang serem, mereka nggak takut en malah semakin ramai mengerubutinya. Norak. Ndeso. Bikin iri.

Sebetulnya mereka itu sempat mikir nggak sih? Kita tu hampir mati tenggelam, dapat SMS nyebelin dan parahnya lagi, kapal yang menolong kami kapal marinir. Owmygowd, kenapa baru masuk dunia One Piece dah langsung ketemu Marinir? Dan lagi, kaptennya Smoker.. (Tidaaaaakkkkkkkkkk, jeritan (setengah) kecewa dari Lia. Tulus dari hati) dimana rencana indah kita: masuk dunia One Piece, bertemu Luffy dan teman2, berpetualangan bersama? Dimana? Dimana? (di dramasitir dikit ya)

Smoker semakin bingung melihat kelakuan norak teman2 ku. Apalagi mereka lalu melanjutkan ke sesi "foto bersama" dengan kamera digital ku. Wuih, seru lho liat mereka bertingkah kayak gitu. Aku akhirnya nonton aja tingkah mereka. Lumayan buat ngusir stress.

Lalu gimana? Masak kita bilang kita dari dunia lain dan datang kesini karena ingin ketemu Topi Jerami? Lebih aneh lagi kalau kita bilang bahwa di dunia kita, Smoker dan semua yang dia kenal, tahu dan dunia yang dia tinggali ini hanyalah sebuah gambar dan cerita bikinan seorang manusia jenius, mesum dan gila (maaf Oda Sensei. Ini ngutip pendapat banyak orang tentang anda), nggak mungkin kan? Akhirnya aku bilang aja kami penggemar Smoker. Jawabanku bikin dia mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin aneh, tapi gimana menjelaskan kelakuan temen2 ku yang kayak ngeliat artis ke dia? Belum lagi waktu tiba-tiba Tashigi muncul, aku reflect teriak "Tashigi!!" dan teman2 ku ikut-ikutan "Tashigi!!! Tashigi!!! Ada Tashigi!!" dan dia juga ikut-ikutan dikerubuti ma temen2ku. Dan aku pun kasih penjelasan yang sama dengan yang kukasih ke Smoker. Walaupun mereka kelihatan nggak percaya, tapi kelihatannya mereka bisa nerima alasan kami.

Tentang pertanyaan, kenapa kami hampir tenggelam di laut, dijawab kalau kami jatuh dari pesawat. Jawaban yang bodoh karena setahuku, di dunia One Piece nggak ada pesawat. Setahuku yang ada cuma flying fish milik Duval and the gank.

"Kalian bohong kan?" Smoker memandang kami dengan tajam. Nah, disaat inilah, kami baru berhenti bertingkah norak dan mulai agak gugup.

"Ng...... gimana ya...." Dimas berkata gugup.

"Gimana mbak?" tanya eEndah sambil memandangku

"Kasih tahu nggak?" tanya Fauzi

"Ng.....gimana ya..." kataku. Agak bingung juga

"Kalian jangan bisik2 disitu!!! Ngomong saja!!!" bentak Smoker.

"Ini kami sedang cari jawaban yang bagus. Tau!!! Nggak sabaran amat!!!" Farida nyolot. Maklum, seumur-umur belum pernah dibentak selain bapak ibunya. Eh ni orang nggak dikenal enak aja mbentak-mbentak dia. Kami lalu bisik-bisik rundingan. Sedang Smoker dan Tashigi masih menunggu jawaban kami. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku ditunjuk sebagai duta mewakili teman2 ku.

"Sebetulnya, kami berasal dari dunia baru. Disana ada alat transportasi yang bisa digunakan untuk terbang. Kebetulan kami sedang uji coba lalu tiba-tiba alat itu rusak makanya kami jatuh di laut dan untunglah anda telah menyelamatkan kami" kataku. Kita semua tahu kalau Smoker belum mencapai dunia baru, jadi kemungkinan boong kami ketahuan sih kecil banget. Tul nggak. Dan kelihatannya sih dia lumayan puas dengan jawaban kami.

"Dunia baru? Kalian berarti sudah melewati Marijeoa, markas pusat marinir di Grandline?" tanya Tashigi. Nah lo. Mampus deh ditanyaiin gini. Aku tahu kalau untuk melewati Marijeoa kapal2 harus melewati pulau manusia ikan didasar laut. Kalau nggak harus dengan seijin Marinir. Nah karena kami bilang lewat udara, berarti kami nggak lewat dengan izin Marinir dong. Sudah gitu, pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Smoker bikin tambah panas dingin neh

"Aneh sekali, kalian dari dunia baru tapi pergi menuju Grandline. Padahal semua kapal yang berlayar dari Grandline menuju dunia baru. Apa tujuan kalian datang ke Grandline?"

Sudah jelas mau ketemu Luffy dan teman-temannya dong!!!! Nggak mungkin banget ngomong gini. Bajak laut musuhnya Marinir loh. Aaargh siala banget seh. Kenapa kita nggak latihan dulu kalau ketemu yang kayak gini. Yang kepikiran tu cuma ntar masuk dunia One piece dan ketemu Luffy dan lainnya. Udah itu tok. Nggak mikir kalau yang pertama ketemu malah Marinir. Dan tiba-tiba HP ku bunyi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Smoker. Mereka nggak kenal HP karena mereka pake denden mushi buat komunikasi.

"Ini jenis denden mushi model baru" jawabku asal. Ternyata yang nelpon itu Bapakku. Ya harus diangkat dong. Kalau nggak ntar pulang diceramahin panjang lebar en bisa2 HP nya disita.

"Hallo?" sapaku

"Kamu dimana!!?" tanya bapakku

"Ada acara di kantor. Nginep" boong ku.

"Oh, ibu mu pesen kalau pulang beliin jamur 2 kilo di sekolahan. Jangan lupa!!! Pakai uangmu dulu. Mumpung masih promosi. Udah ya," telpon ditutup. Nggak pas banget sih timingnya

"Kamu bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Smoker

"Bapakku" jawabku sebel

Baru mo ngomong lagi, tiba-tiba cuaca jadi gelap dan hujan turun. Kita sering baca kan kalau Grandline memiliki cuaca yang aneh. Dari cerah tiba-tiba jadi badai, salju atau segala macamnya. Dan sekarang kita sedang mengalaminya. Bingung banget. Ini pertamakalinya buat aku dan teman2 ku ada di sebuah kapal dan tiba-tiba badai datang.

Aku bisa denger suara para Marinir yang ribut berlarian kesana kemari. Suara smoker yang memerintah anak buahnya, suara teman-temanku yang juga kebingungan harus bagimana. Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana. Lalu tiba-tiba badai berhenti begitu saja. Cuaca tiba-tiba cerah dan seseorang berteriak "Daratan!!" dan tahu-tahu kami sudah berlabuh di sebuah pulau. Semua ini seperti mimpi saja (emang iya)

"Kalian nggak mau jalan-jalan?" suara Smoker tiba-tiba menghapus kebingungan kami. Kami saling berpandangan dan aku tahu teman-temanku sangat semangat sekali untuk melihat-lihat kota.

"Siapa nama kalian?" katanya lagi dan aku baru ingat kami belum berkenalan. Begitu sadar kami sudah terselamatkan oleh sebuah kapal, dan melihat Smoker, teman2ku sudah langsung histeris dan mengerubuti Smoker seperti artis.

"Lia" kata ku. "Farida", "Dimas", "Fauzi", "Fitri", "Endah". Masing-masing memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm, sudah jelas kalian kenal kami jadi aku dan ini, wakilku Tashigi tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi kan?" katanya ringan. Kami tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya.

Lalu aku kepikiran sesuatu. Kalau di Indonesia, kita memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan embel-embel pak, bu, mas, atau mbak. Disini? Masa mau panggil Mas Smoker atau Pak Smoker. Lalu Mbak Tashigi. Belum lagi ntar ada Mbak Robin, Pak Franky, Dek Luffy, Mas Zoro, Mas Sanji. (kalau yayang Zoro? Lucu nggak? n____n) tanpa sadar aku jadi ketawa sendiri. Ketika ku ceritakan pemikiranku ke teman2ku, mereka pun ikut ketawa.

Lalu Tashigi mengusulkan kalau dia akan mengajak kami jalan-jalan sekaligus mengawasi kami karena kami bilang kami ingin jalan-jalan. Tepatnya teman2ku. Aku nggak pengen jalan-jalan dikota yang kelihatannya ramai itu. Aku lebih ingin melihat pantainya. Akhirnya teman2 ku pergi bareng Tashigi dan beberapa anggota marinir. Tak lupa mereka pinjam kamera digital ku buat foto-foto. Dasar narsis semua. Sedang aku turun dari pelabuhan dan berjalan ke pantainya.

Pantainya indah. Bagus. Seperti yang selalu ada dalam anime, degan warna yang cerah dan bersih. Beda banget sama pantai asli didunia kita. Banyak sampah dan airnya jorok. Setelah dapat tempat yang adem, aku duduk dan akhirnya berbaring. Nyaman loh bisa tidur-tiduran. Walaupun nggak bakal bisa ketiduran. Aku cuma berbaring dan menatap daun dan pohon yang menaungi tubuhku. Berpikir kalau ini benar-benar jadi nyata. Kami akhirnya masuk dunia One Piece. Sudah bertemu Smoker dan Tashigi. Berarti bisa bertemu Luffy dan lainnya. Tapi saat ini nggak tahu mereka ada dimana.

Tiba-tiba HP ku bunyi lagi. Telpon dan nama yang tertulis di layar Cuma AZ. Pasti Azel. Kupandangin telpon itu dengan sebel. Lalu kuangkat.

"Halo?" jawabku dengan nada ketus

"Kok ketus sih. Kamu kan dah sampai selamat di dunia One Piece?" tembaknya langsung

"Saya juga sudah capek-capek kasih tahu kalau kalian ntar jatuhnya di laut" tambahnya

"Infonya telat tau!!!" jerit ku

"Lalu kenapa ada Smoker? Jalan cerita nya kan Smoker itu nggak ngejar-ngejar topi jerami jadi harusnya kami nggak ketemu dia dong" kataku lagi

"Kamu lupa ya? ini tu dunia pararel One Piece. Ceritanya beda sama yang ada di komik. Dah kalian ngikut aja. Btw, saya nelpon karena kalian belum ngaktifin pelacak. Saya jadi nggak tahu posisi kalian" balasnya

"Katanya sudah nyala sebelum kami terjun dari jembatan layang" kataku

"Yang ada di HP kalian belum. Buat ngasih tahu posisi kalian di aliran cerita dan buat nglacak topi jerami."

"Serius? Bisa nglacak topi jerami? Gimana caranya?'" semangat nih

"Buat nglacak teman2mu yang memakai pelacak kayak kancing, bisa lihat di settingan HP. Pilih view tracks, ok. Ntar kelihatan deh posisi teman2mu. Buat nglacak topi jerami, hidupin dulu sistem satelit code. Sambil ngobrol gini juga bisa. Tahu dua tombol di samping HP kan?" Aku nggangguk. Bodo biar azel nggak bisa liat tetep aja ku ngangguk.

"Tekan yang ada no1 nya" aku liat dua tombol kecil di samping HP dan ada ukiran angka 1 dan 2 di masing2 tombol.

"Tombol 1 buat aktifin. Setelah ada tulisan aktive di layar HP, pencet no 2. nah bisa langsung liat posisi mereka" aku pencet tombol 1 dan di layar ada tulisan active. Lalu aku pencet tombol 2 dan yang muncul gambar aliran air yang terlihat seperti sungai, dan beberapa titik.

"Kenapa yang muncul gambar sungai dan titik-titik doang?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa warna titik nya?' tanya azel.

"Hitam dan Hijau" jawabku

"Hitam itu kalian" ku itung jumlahnya. Pas 6

"Hijau itu pulau yang ada disekitar situ" kuitung hijaunya. Ada lima

"Kalau ada merah, itu lah topi jerami pujaan kalian" katanya bercanda

"Tapi nggak ada warna merah" protesku

"Coba gerakin kursor ke kanan. Sampai ke ujung layar" katanya

Ku gerakin kursor HP ke kanan sampai mepet layar dan tiba-tiba muncul gambar baru. Sungai juga tapi kali ini cuma ada titik warna merah. Aku hampir berteriak kegirangan karena melihat titik merah itu ketika tiba-tiba Azel berkata

"Itu artinya mereka belum masuk aliran cerita ini. Jika mereka tidak masuk belokan ini, maka mereka akan langsung menuju Shabondy dan kalian tidak akan bertemu mereka"

WUUAAAAPHAAAAAA? Dah susah-susah datang ke sini tapi nggak bisa ketemu Luff en the gank? No way. Masak cuma ketemu Smoker doang. Nggak seru!!!!

"Tapi saya bisa pastikan kalau mereka PASTI akan masuk ke belokan ini. Kalian nunggu aja disana. Ok?" suara Azel membungkam protesku. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Nggak peduli dia lihat atau nggak.

"Udah dulu ya, saya mau ke toilet. Dah nggak tahan nih" dan pembicaraan berakhir.

Aku ngeliatin HP ku dengan berbagai macam perasaan berkecambuk di pikiranku (puitis ya). Haaah, senangnya bisa masuk dunia One Piece. Nggak senangnya hampir mati tenggelam. Kira2 gitu deh perasaan ku. Iseng-iseng, aku hidupin pelacak buat temen2 ku. Kuhitung. Jumlahnya cuma 4 orang. Empat? Yang dua kemana? Kuhitung lagi. Bener tetep ada 4. Aku sontak berdiri dan melihat ke arah kapal Marinir. Kelihatan ada keributan disana. Smoker melambai ke arahku. Aku cepat2 mendatangi dia.

"Ada perkelahian di kota. Teman2 mu ikut terlibat dan sekarang sedang ada kekacauan disana" katanya setelah aku dekat

* * *

_Jreng, jreng, jreng!!!!!!_

_Siapakah yang hilang dua itu? Misteri one piece selanjutnya. Jangan kemana-mana, kami akan segera kembali..........................................................................._

* * *

_Mudah-mudahan..................................................................................btw, kalo ada yang aneh atau salah dengan cerita ini, kasih tahu aku. karna rasanya ada yng kurang tapi aku nggak bisa menemukan apa yang kurang itu. thanks  
_


	5. Chapter 5

minna, aku seneng kalian suka cerita ini. maksih ide2 nya, review nya, dan segalanya. Ai Airi, tolong jika review, jangan terlalu banyak. Aku tau kamu seneeeeeeeeng banget ma cerita ku. aku tahu kamu pengemar beratku. aku juga tahu kalau kamu suka aku (lebai deehh n__n) becanda ya..........

kalau mo diskusi, kita bisa ketemuan. kamu dah tau rumahq kan? bs jg lwt facebook. terserah deh. ok?

Trus, aku harap kalian pun suka chapter ini. maaf ya, tapi tebakan kalian salah semua.....;-p.........btw, buat kalian yg nggak ada kerjaan, hitung lah berapa banyak kata "teman-temanku" muncul disini. Yg berhasil menghitung dan tahu jumlah yang bener, berarti kamu memang...........................................................................bener2 nggak ada kerjaan.

* * *

Disclaimer: .................................................sudah tau kan? ONE PIECE IS THE PROPERTY OF ODA SENSEI. (Bego banget deh yang ngganggap aku pembuat One Piece)

* * *

Chapter 5

AWAL

The beginning

* * *

Pertama kalinya lihat tawuran di depan mata. Biasanya lihat di TV, majalah atau film doang. Dan sekarang ada didepan ku plus teman2 tersayangku ikut2an didalam. Semua kecuali Dimas yang nggak kelihatan. Orang-orang sipil, marinir dan teman2ku. Siapa kawan, siapa lawan, nggak jelas sih. Harusnya tambah satu pihak lagi biar pas 2 lawan 2. tul nggak. Masa 3 pihak. Nggak pas ih.

Smoker menyuruh ku menunggu bersama para penonton dan suporter (emang sepakbola bu'?). dia pun ikut menghilang dalam suasana kacau tersebut. Tak berapa lama, dia keluar sambil membawa Dimas. dia sih baek2 aja. Cuma baju, muka en rambutnya sangat berantakan. Maksud mukanya berantakan tu bukannya bonyok, tapi cemberut en bibirnya agak2 monyong ke depan.

"Nggak pa pa Dim?" tanyaku

"He eh" jawabnya pendek.

"Kamu (nunjuk Dimas) dan kamu (nunjuk aku), tunggu disini. Jangan ikut2an. Ngerti?" katanya. Kami berdua mengangguk. Smoker pun masuk lagi ke dalam kerusuhan itu.

Kami lalu bersandar di tembok sementara perkelahian masih berlangsung di depan. Aku ini cinta damai, jadi nggak perlulah aku ikut-ikutan. Santai aja lagi. Yang berkelahi kan mereka. Mataku mencari-cari keberadaan teman2 ku. Itu mereka. Fauzi lagi berhadapan ma beberapa orang. Mereka saling pukul dan berusaha menghajar lawannya. Walaupun kelihatan kalau Fauzi lebih unggul, toh dia juga terkihat kepayahan. Untungnya bantuan dari Fitri berhasil merobohkan 1 orang. Biasalah, cewek, mukul pake pot, guci atau kayu dari belakang (di film2 n komik gitu kan?)

Endah dan Farida juga sibuk sendiri. Ya nendangin yang udah roboh, mukul yang masih berdiri, pokoknya, tangan dan kaki bekerja semua. Herannya, mulut mereka juga ikut bekerja loh. Memaki-maki yang jelas ke siapa dan tentang apa. Mereka kayaknya bisa mengatasi tuh. Nah, aku barusan liat Endah nendang seseorang lalu belum puas, orang itu dapar bonus tabok di wajah dari Endah. Ouch, pasti sakit. Trus Fitri dan Farida kelihatannya juga sudah hampir selesai dengan lawannya. Untunglah, tempat aku dan Dimas menunggu aman2 saja dan nggak jadi sasaran tawuran selanjutnya. Aku sih belum pernah ikut atau terlibat tawuran karna masa aku sekolah dulu, kalau ada tawuran biasanya malah di ganti pertandingan sepak bola. Jadi daripada tawuran mending tanding sepak bola dan yang cewek jadi suporter plus seksi komsumsi. Kalaupun akhirnya jadi berkelahi, ada aturan nggak tertulis untuk tidak melibatkan cewek. Temen2 sekolahku dulu gentleman banget deh. Gitu juga dengan sekolah lain. Dulu loh. Sekarang sih nggak. Lah ni si Endah adik kelas ku udah ikut2an tawuran.

Tak lama kemudian, perkelahian berakhir. Semuanya bergelimpangan di jalanan. Beberapa masih berdiri termasuk teman2ku dan dengan segera Smoker menyuruh tuk membawa kami semua ke kapal. Yah, bubar deh. Tashigi, yang juga nggak kalah kusut dan berantakan kayak peserta tawuran lainnya, menggiring kami semua balik ke kapal.

Di kapal, Smoker menyuruh kami membenahi diri dan sekaligus mengobati luka2 kami. Dibanding korban lainnya, luka2 teman2 ku yang parah-parah banget. Cuma sekear lecet-lecet, tergores dan paling cuma Fauzi yang perlu plester di mukanya. Farida, Endah, Fitri dan Dimas juga sama. Sedikit tergores dan lecet aja. Aku? Baik-baik saja. Mulus tanpa goresan apapun. Iyalah, suporternya gitu loh (nggak penting banget ya?)

Setelah semua diobati, Smoker menyuruh semua peserta tawuran berbaris. Marinir dan teman2 ku. Orang2 sipil sudah langsung dikirim ke penjara. Setelah baris, semuanya dapat hadiah omelan. Temen2ku malah dapat bonus. Setelah puas mengomeli anak buahnya, mereka bubar sedang teman2ku masih disuruh tinggal dan diomeli lagi. Intinya, karena kami menumpang kapalnya, Smoker merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan kami, kami harusnya bisa nahan emosi, bla.....bla...bla......dst......

Sambil nunggu mereka diomeli, aku mendapat cerita bagaimana perkelahian berawal.

Sekelompok bajak laut tidak penting dan tidak terkenal membuat kekacauan di pasar kota. Tashigi dan beberapa marinir yang sedang ada di kota menemani teman2ku dimintai tolong oleh penduduk untuk mengatsi kekacauan tersebut. Waktu mereka akhirnya sampai di pasar, Tashigi menyuruh teman2 ku tuk menjauh dari kekacuaan. Tapi, beberapa anggota bajak laut yang melihat Tashigi meninggalkan teman2ku mengira kalau teman2ku teman marinir dan malah menyerang mereka. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat menyerang, Tashigi dan para marinir berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Selesai? Beluuuum. Saat sebagian dari para marinir membawa para bajak laut ke penjara di markas marinir, sekelompok orang mabuk lewat dan mencolek dan pegang-pegang Endah yang langsung dapat balasan tamparan dari endah. Udah gitu, dengan emosi, Endah memaki2 si pemabuk. Teman2nya tak terima dan malah menyerang mereka. Jadi pecah deh tawurannya. Bagus nggak ceritanya?

Omelan Smoker yang panjaaaang dan leeebaaaaaar bikin ngantuk aja. Kasihan sekali yang kena omel. Aku udah bosen nungguin mereka nggak selesai-selesai. Aku mojok sendirian en nggak ada kerjaan.

"Lia, mau bantuin aku nggak?" suara Tashigi membuayarkan lamunan ku

"Kita kan harus menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian ntar malam. Mau ya?" katanya

Tidur di kapal? Aku sebetulnya punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi. Kemping di pantai. Aku biasanya kemping di sekolah (persami tu loh), atau di gunung (pelantikan bantara dulu, acara kampus, acara UKM)----kok acara sekolah jaman SD, SMP, SMK en kampus semua ya?---dipikir2 aku belum pernah kemping dalam acara yang nggak jelas bareng teman2ku dulu. Semua kemping yang kuikuti pasti dari sekolah atau organisasi.—nah karna itulah, sekarang saat yang tepat buat have fun bareng teman2ku. Oke?

"ehm, ano.. boleh nggak kalau kami mau bikin kemah di pantai?" "bukan kemah sih, tepatnya bikin api unggun dan tidur di alam terbuka" lanjutku cepat2.

Tashigi tidak segera menjawab. Dia kelihatan berpikir sebentar

"Sebaiknya minta ijin dulu sama Smoker. Kalau dia bilang boleh, kalian bisa tidur di luar. Kalau tidak, ya kalian tidur di kapal. Gimana?" tanyanya

"boleh" jawab ku

Kemudian terdengar suara Smoker membubarkan teman2ku. Mereka mendatangi ku dan langsung menggelesot di lantai kapal.

"Haaaah, capek nya" keluh Fauzi. Yang lainnya nggak mengatakan apa-apa

"Gimana? Enak ya omelannya? Mau lagi nggak?" godaku

"Brengsek" jawaban Fauzi, yang langsung ku pelototi.

"Bukan Mbak, tapi orang lain" katanya cepat2

"Dia siapa sih, orang tua bukan, saudara juga bukan, main omel-omel aja" marah Farida

"Lha gimana lagi, kita numpang di kapalnya" sahut Endah

"Ngeselin!!!!" teriak Fitri

"Kayak bapakku kalau ngomel-ngomel gitu" kata Dimas

"Yoi, Dimas dah biasa diomelin kayak gitu kan?" kataku lagi

"Kamu enak dah biasa, kita..." kata Fitri

"Bapakku kalau ngomel aja nggak gitu-gitu banget" bantah Dimas

"Ada kabar baik, mau nggak?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Mereka memandangku

"Malam ini kalian mau tidur dikapal ini atau nggak?" tanyaku

"Kalau dikapal ini, tidurnya dimana?" tanya Fitri

"Yang cowok (sambil nunjuk Dimas dan Fauzi) tidur rame-rame bareng marinir. Yang cewek bareng Tashigi" jelasku.

"Kalau nggak gimana? Ada pilihan lain?" tanya Endah

"Kemping dipantai. Bikin api unggun. Tidur di luar" jawabku

"Yuhuuuu!!!!!" Mereka langsung bersorak gembira. Seneng banget kelihatannya.

"Taaapi.......ada tapinya nih...." kataku menghentikan kegembiraan mereka. Melihat mereka diam mendengarkan, akupun melanjutkan "kata Tashigi kita harus minta ijiin ma Smoker. Kalau diijinkan kita bis kemping, kalau nggak ya nggak"

"Siapa yang mau minta ijin ma Smoker?" tanya dimas

"Kenapa harus minta ijin ma Smoker? Dia itu siapa? Kita bukan Marinir, bukan bajak laut. Dia nggak ada hak menahan kita disini kan?" pidatonya Fauzi neh

"Iya sih, dia udah nolong kita, tapi kita kan nggak ada hubungannya ma dia" tambah Farida

"Lebih bagus kalao kita meninggalkan kapal ini biar bisa segera bertemu Topi Jerami kan?" kata Endah

"Setuju. Daripada minta ijin, lebih baik kalau kita meninggalkan kapal ini" ide Fitri ini segera disetujui ma yang lain. Mereka benar2 bertekad pergi dari kapal ini.

"Sebentar dong, kita pikir dulu dengan tenang" kataku meminta perhatian mereka.

"Kita datang ke dunia One Piece ini tanpa kenal siapapun. Kita nggak tahu ini dibagian mana dari Grand Line, kita nggak tahu dimana Topi Jerami. Kita nggak tahu apa yang menanti didepan. Kita bener2 nggak tahu apapun dan nggak ada petunjuk disini. Kalian paham itu?" huff tarik nafas dulu.......

"Kemudian kita ditolong Smoker. Okelah dia marinir dan musuh bajak laut. Tapi kita tahu kalau Smoker tidak seburuk itu. Dia baik dan mungkin "teman" dan saat ini, kita cuma bisa minta bantuan ke dia. Kalau dia tidak peduli tentang kita, pasti dia sudah menyuruh kita turun dari kapal begitu berlabuh di pulau ini, tapi tidak kan?" berhenti sebentar........................lanjut!!!!!

"Sebaiknya kita sabar dulu disini. Kita masih butuh bantuan Smoker. Kita belum tahu kedepannya gimana. Tapi yang pasti, begitu ada kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Topi Jerami, kita ambil. Kalian paham kan?" mereka semua terdiam mencerna perkataanku. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun setuju dan aku akhirnya menemui Smoker untuk minta ijin. Anehnya, dia setuju dan bahkan bersama Tashigi dia ikut bersama kami.

Malamnya, kami berenam plus Smoker dan Tashigi duduk melingkari api unggun. Tempatnya di pantai dan nggak jauh2 amat dari kapalnya. Menurut kalian, kalau cuma ada delapan orang, nggak ada gitar, nggak ada tenda, nggak ada perlengkapan kemah standar suasana akan sepi? Salah besar. Cukup dengan menaruh Dimas, Fitri, Endah, Farida ditambah Fauzi di satu tempat (tanpa ortu masing-masing) ditambah Lia sebagai penonton dan supporter, kalian akan mendapat pertunjukan gratis gila-gilaan (Lebih gila lagi kalau ada Tika, tapi sementara ini cukuplah).

Serasa berpesta dengan kebebasan kami. Walau ada Smoker dan Tashigi, kami tidak pedulu. Kami semua bertingkah seperti biasa jika kami berkumpul. Tertawa-tawa dengan macam2 lelucon yang lucu maupun yang garing. Ngomongin hal2 nggak jelas. Smoker masih dengan wajah kakunya sedang Tashigi kelihatan bisa berbaur bersama kami.

Malam semakin larut ketika kami semua memutuskan untuk tidur. Cukup beralas kain dan selimut, kami berbaring melingkari api. Suara2 kami pun mulai menghilang dan akhirnya semua tertidur. Aku masih belum tidur. Biasa, kadang insomnia ku kambuh. Kadang lho, bukan sering (nggak penting kale). Berbaring memandang langit malam dan bintang dengan cahaya yang temaram. Salah satu mimpi yang terwujud buatku. Tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun. Tapi aku tahu Smoker tidak, atau, belum tidur. Dia duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring. Kami cuma dibatasi oleh Tashigi yang sudah tertidur lelap. Aku nggak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu tepatnya.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian ini? Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" suara Smoker memecah kesunyian malam. Tak jelas ditujukan ke siapa. Tapi mengingat bahwa cuma aku yang masih melek dan ada didekatnya, kurasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukku.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku sehingga bisa melihat Smoker. Dia menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Kalian benar2 membuatku penasaran. Tiba2 muncul di tengah laut dan tidak jelas asal usul kalian" aku membuka mulutku hendak berkata sesuatu tapi dipotong oleh Smoker "kalian bukan dari dunia baru. Rute pelayaran di dunia ini dari Grand Line menuju dunia baru, bukan sebaliknya. Jalan apapun yang ditempuh, pasti akan berakhir didunia baru" aku terdiam. Itu benar. Kalau kalian teliti, pulau2 di Grandline mengandung magnet yang saling tarik-menarik. Log pose akan menunjukkan pulau selanjutnya dan tidak ada jalan kembali. Kapal2 cuma bisa maju sesuai arah logpose dan tidak mungkin berjalan mundur. Logikanya masuk akal.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan? Para pembaca sekalian, ada ide?

Tiba2 HP ku berbunyi. Layarnya menujukkan aliran sungai dan sebuah titik merah yang memasuki sungai. "Topi Jerami" desisku. Aku langsung terduduk dengan hati berdebar2. Akhirnya. Kami akan segera bertemu topi jerami. Tiba2 HP ku berbunyi lagi. Kali ini yang muncul gambar background hijau dan empat titik warna hitam. Kami berempat di sebuah pulau.

Tidak mungkin. Kupandangi HP ku. Cuma ada 4 titik dilayar. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke teman2 ku. Mereka semuanya ada disini. Farida, Fauzi, Endah, Fitri, Dimas. Kenapa begini? Kuperhatikan kancing pelacak di pakaian mereka. Semuanya ada. Punyaku juga ada.

HP ku berbunyi lagi. Telpon dari Azel.

"Lia, kalian cuma ada 4 orang. Ada apa? Kalian terpisah?" katanya langsung

"Tidak. Tidak. Kami semua ada disini. Apa pelacak kamu rusak?" kataku bingung

"Itu nggak mungkin. Alat2 ku sudah dimodifikasi tahan segala benturan dan air. Kecuali dibakar atau diinjek gajah, maka alat2 ku akan tetap berfungsi" jawabnya tegas

"Tapi kami semua ada disini!!! **Nggak mungkin kami kehilangan dua orang jika saat ini mereka semua ada disini. Didepan mataku**!!" teriakku

Tiba2....

"Azel!? Halo? Azel? AZEl!!!!" kenapa tiba2 sambungan kami terputus? Di Layar HP ku tiba-tiba muncul tulisan "under construction. Hold # key to download mode" ku tekan semua tombol. Tidak ada yang berfungsi. Akhirnya ku tekan tombol pagar dan tiba2 layar HP menjadi gelap. Mati. Kutekan tombol on/off. Tidak bisa. Akhirnya ku bongkar HP ku dan kulakukan satu hal yang terpikirkan olehku. Ku lepas baterainya dan ku pasang lagi. Kemudian ku tekan tombol on/off. Syukurlah, akhirnya HP ku nyala. Tapi anehnya, tiba2 sinyalnya kosong dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Azel. Pelacaknya masih berfungsi dan tetap menunjukkan 4 titik hitam.

Aku tidak sadar kalau Smoker memperhatikan ku dari tadi. Ketika dia tiba2 berkata

"Siapa itu Azel?" aku hampir melompat saking kagetnya. Dia memandangku penasaran

"Siapa itu Azel?"

* * *

_ya,ya,ya, siapa itu Azel? ........................................._

_info chapter selanjutnya, (MUNGKIN) cerita tidak akan dari Lia's POV tapi dari normal POV. tantangan neh. bikin cerita dari sudut pandang normal tapi tetap lucu en menarik.(.............................mudah-mudahan ya...amin)_

_POV= point of view= sudut pandang. Buka pelajaran bhs indonesianya dong_


	6. Chapter 6

Allow lagi. semoga kalian menikmati en suka cerita ini. aku sangat berdebar2 karena kali ini menggunakan sudut pandang normal. kalau kalian merasa ada yang kurang atau gimana gitu, silahkan kritik. jangan lupa kalau kalian suka, puji aku n____n ha...ha..ha......

tanpa banyak omong, langsung saja!!!!!!

* * *

disclaimer: never and never will own one piece. **ARTINYA** tidak dan tidak akan pernah memiliki One Piece T___T

* * *

Chapter 6

The names

(nama)

* * *

_Seharusnya tidak seperti ini_. Pikirnya. _Semuanya harus berjalan lancar. Akulah yang terbaik dan nggak mungkin ada kesalahan. Semua sudah sempurna_. Azel berdiri mematung di kamar hotelnya. Dia masih memegang HP yang tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia sukses mengirim Lia dan teman2nya ke dunia One Piece dan sekarang, tiba-tiba pelacaknya menunjukkan 2 orang menghilang tapi perkataan Lia barusan, kalau mereka masih ada semua. Dan tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Apa arti semua ini?

Tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi. Nada dering ini hanya untuk satu orang yang amat dia kenal. Dengan enggan di jawabnya panggilan dari orang itu.

"Hei Azel!!!! Lama sekali ngangkatnya!!! Biasanya cuma sekali dering langsung diangkat!!! Kenapa? Lagi sibuk ya?" suara yang riang itu langsung ceriwis menyapanya. _Dia masih seperti itu_ pikir Azel

"Apa? Kenapa nelpon2 lagi? Sudah nggak ada urusan kan?" jawab Azel ketus

"Iiihh, sayang, jangan gitu dong" panggilan sayang dari orang ini membuat Azel merinding. Dia benci panggilan itu.

"Azel, lagi ngapain sih? Kamu tiba2 nggak ada dimanapun. Kamu kabur lagi ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Azel ketus. "Aku sibuk. Kututup nih" lanjut Azel

"Sibuk ngapain? Mikirin mereka yang didunia One Piece?" Azel terhenyak.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" kalau dia tahu soal ini maka mungkin dialah yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Hanya itu kemungkinannya

"Membajak satelit milik semua negara di dunia ini. Satu2nya orang yang aku kenal yang bisa memasuki semua sistem sekaligus dan cukup berani untuk melakukannya hanya kamu. Azel sayang, kali ini kamu benar2 dalam masalah" sahutnya dengan manis tapi Azel bisa menangkap bahaya dalam suaranya

"Apa maumu?" _Harusnya aku nggak membajak semuanya sekaligus sial banget. Aku lupa kalau dia suka ikut campur urusanku_

"Aku mau ikutan dong" katanya manja

"Apanya?" tanya Azel bingung

"Bikin permainan" katanya

"Kamu memberikan keinginan mereka masuk dunia One Piece, dan aku akan memberikan keinginan beberapa dari mereka didunia One Piece. Cukup adilkan?

"Tidak bisa. Jangan ikut campur urusan ku!!!" teriak Azel marah

"Oh, tapi aku sudah ikut campur. Kau pikir siapa yang membuat dua orang dalam grup itu hilang? Siapa yang memutus komunikasi kalian?" Azel cuma terdiam. Dia pun melanjutkan. "Dalam permainan ini, kamu berdiri dalam cahaya dan aku berdiri dalam kegelapan. Mereka berenam adalah pionnya. Nasib pion tergantung dari tuannya kan?" "Dan jangan selalu berpegang kalau cahaya selalu menang melawan kegelapan" suara tawanya yang manis terdengar di telpon

Azel menghela napas. Dia benar2 marah dengan orang ini karena selalu ikut campur urusannya. Tapi dia tahu dalam kenyataan, cahaya tidak selalu menang melawan kegelapan. Kebenaran selalu menang, kebaikan mengalahkan kejahatan, buat Azel, itu cuma omong kosong yang dibuat dan digunakan untuk menghibur mereka yng kalah oleh pihak yang lebih kuat. Orang2 menyedihkan yang merasa dirinya orang yang benar dan baik tapi kalah oleh orang yang lebih segalanya dari mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di cahaya" balas Azel. Dia bukanlah orang suci ataupun orang baik hati yang pantas berada dalam cahaya. Tapi dia pun tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kegelapan. Dia tidak berani. Dia berbeda dengan orang yang sekarang berada di seberang telepon.

"Ow, jangan sentimental bangetlah, ini cuma permainan. Nggak bakal ada yang mati. Tenang aja" santai sekali dia mengatakan itu.

"Kamu tahu tentang area putih, abu-abu dan hitam kan? Kenapa menaruhku di area putih? Kenapa nggak abu-abu?" geram Azel.

"Karena aku sudah di area hitam" jawabnya enteng. "Dan para pion di area abu-abu"

"Aku bukan orang baik yang selalu putih" kata Azel

"Tapi aku orang jahat yang sudah jelas-jelas hitam. Aku nggak mungkin bermain di area putih" balas orang itu.

"Gamenya sederhana saja. Kamu arahkan mereka ke area putih, dan aku arahkan mereka ke area hitam. Gampangkan?" sahutnya riang

"Hidup dan pilihan mereka itu bukan permainan" desis Azel

"Memangnya aku peduli? Jangan lupa, aku orang jahat disini" nada suaranya berubah mengancam

"Aku tahu kamu jahat. Tapi akupun bukan orang baik" kata Azel tenang.

"Ah, aku tahu!!! Kamu takut kalah kan!!? Makanya kamu nggak mau ikut permainan ini!!!" serunya tiba-tiba. Suaranya berubah riang lagi. Seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Katamu tidak akan ada yang mati. Berarti aku tidak perlu ikut campur dalam permainan gilamu kan" sahut Azel

"Nggak ada yang akan mati dalam game ini. Tapi kalau kamu nggak mau ikut, aku akan membunuh mereka. Simpel kan?" "Eh, Azel, masih ingat waktu dulu kita membicarakan tentang nama kita masing-masing?"

Azel tidak menjawab tapi dia tahu Azel mendengarnya.

"Azel. Nama yang diambil dari AZAZEL. Iblis pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan. Yang pertamakali menentang penciptanya dan berkhianat. Selamanya dia akan terkutuk dalam neraka yang paling panas dan dalam...."

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengan kamu" potong azel

"Aahhhh, nggak seru!!! Jangan potong2 omongan orang dong" sahutnya manja

"Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, aku tutup telponnya supaya kita bisa segera mulai permainan ini" seringai Azel. Dia punya rencana untuk membuat orang ini kalah. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Kali ini mungkin...tidak..pasti bisa

"Yayyy!!! Akhirnya azel mau ikutan!!!! Oke aku tutup telponnya!! Eh!!! Tunggu-tunggu!!!! Azeeelll, jangan tutup dulu!!!!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Azel yang sudah hampir menekan tombol off menyahut sebal "Apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah didalam dunia One Piece bersama mereka" jawabnya tenang

"APA!!! Kamu mencuri start!!! Curang tahu!!!" teriak Azel terkejut dengan informasi ini

"Eh, terserah aku dong. Aku kan orang jahat. Jadi wajar kan kalo aku curang" katanya santai

Aarrgg, Azel nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Orang ini benar2 menyebalkan. Seperti biasanya

"Oke, dah azel, aku harus membuat 2 orang yang hilang dari radarmu benar2 hilang. See you again my _petite_"

"JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU" Azel meledak tapi teleponnya cuma berbunyi tut tut tut, sambungan terputus

"Brengsek kau Ilumina!!! Damn it!!!!"

Azel tidak memakai kata "saya" seperti saat dia bersama Lia dan yang lainnya

* * *

Di dunia One Piece, suasana malam hari disebuah pulau. Smoker masih menunggu jawaban dari Lia. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa itu Azel? Jika bisa menjawab dengan benar, maak semua akan berjalan lancar2 saja. Tapi jika salah menjawab, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi (kira-kira begitulah, karena pengarang belum menentukan..he...he...he..).

"Jadi? Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku?" tanya Smoker kaku.

"Ehm...aku benar2 ingin mejawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga nggak begitu tahu siapa itu Azel" atau lebih tepatnya nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu. Nggak peduli. Kira2 begitulah Lia ini. Dan sekarang Lia benar2 berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari interogasi Smoker. Apa saja. Gunung meletus, gempa bumi, angin topan, banjir badang, puting beliung, longsor, badai, tsunami (absen bencana alam nie....semua ada?), bom, serangan bajak laut, apa sajalah sehingga perhatian Smoker teralihkan dan dia bebas dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Smoker. Mengenai siapa Azel sebenarnya, ntar kalau ketemu, akan diinterogasi habis-habisan ma mereka semua.

Dan memang........................................................................................

pernah dengar idiom atau ungkapan "be careful of what you wish for" yg artinya "hati-hati dengan permintaan mu"? orang2 tua sering bilang kan "hati2 kalo ngomong, ntar ada setan lewat baru tahu rasa" atau "ngomong mbok ya dipikir dulu, kejadian baru nyesel dah" yah, kira2 kayak gitu lah. Karna baru saja Lia berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja

"DUAARRRR"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras memekakkan telinga. Disusul dengan "BUUMMM"

Pantai tempat mereka berada bergetar. Semua yang tertidur segera terbangun dengan panik.

"Ada apa?!!!" teriak Smoker

"Bajak laut?" tanya Tashigi yang langsung siaga

"KAPTEEEN!!!! KITA DISERANG!!!" teriak para marinir dari kapal

"Brengsek" seru Smoker sambil berlari menuju kapal. "Siapkan senjata!!! Tashigi!! Segera ke kapal!!! Kalian juga!!!" teriak Smoker

"Siap kapten!!" Tashigi segera menggiring yang lain menuju kapal. Walaupun mereka mendengar suara ledakan, tembakan meriam dan kapal serta pantai tempat mereka berada bergetar dan berguncang, tidak ada yang melihat adanya kapal bajak laut..

"Dimana kapal musuh!?" tanya Smoker setelah dia ada dikapal. Anak buahnya berlarian menyiapkan senjata, meriam untuk membalas serangan. Suasana agak kacau

"Kami tidak melihatnya" lapor salah seorang anak buahnya

"Apa maksudmu tidak melihatnya!?" teriak smoker

"a...a...ada yang menembakkan meriam ke arah sini tapi kami tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya"

Kami juga tidak tahu darimana peluru meriam ini datang"

"Arahnya pun acak. Seperti bukan ditembakkan dari satu tempat"

"Apa maksudnya ini..." gumam Smoker

"KAPTEEN!!!" tepat pada waktunya, teriakan Tashigi membuat Smoker berhasil menghindar ketika sesuatu melayang ke arah kepalanya dan menghantam dok kapal. Benda itu menghantam lantai kapal dengan suara keras dan serpihan kayu, debu untuk sesaat memenuhi pandangan mereka. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara peluru meriam ditembakkan lagi dan dari jumlahnya, Smoker memperkirakan enam peluru ditembakkan secara bersamaan.

"Semuanya berlindung!!! Balas tembakan mereka!!!" perintah Smoker. Dia segera menyadari kalau peluru barusan datang dari arah tempat mereka berkemah sebelumnya. Tapi rentetan tembakan selanjutnya membuat dia melupakan fakta itu sejenak. Mereka harus mempertahankan diri karna jika tidak, kapal mereka bisa hancur.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu posisi mereka!!!" balas anak buahnya

Beberapa peluru meriam mengenai kapal. Membuat lobang-lobang di kapal dan layar. Situasi tersebut membingungkan. Mereka diserang tapi tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang dan dimana si penyerang berada. Smoker hendak memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menembak secara acak dari arah datangnya peluru meriam ketika tiba-tiba kegelapan turun menyelimuti mereka dan semua menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

* * *

Tashigi dan yang lainnya berusaha menyusul Smoker. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa mendekati kapal. Mereka melihat peluru meriam beterbangan dari segala arah menghujani kapal marinir dan lokasi sekitar. Tapi dari kecepatan dan letak jatuhnya peluru, Tashigi memperkirakan peluru2 tersebut tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan parah untuk kapal mereka. Tapi siapa yang menembak dan dari mana musuh menembak itu adalh pertanyaan penting karena malam itu langit cerah dan tidak ada satupun perahu yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Lalu tiba-tiba anak kecil itu muncul. Gadis kecil berambut ungu terang dengan baju putih dan rok berwarna pink. Matanya bercahaya dan dalam temaram malam, Tashigi bisa melihat matanya berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun. Tashigi bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan anak kecil ini disini.

"Untuk bertemu mereka dan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana" seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, anak kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Lia dan temannya. "Malam, aku datang untuk mengabulkan keinginan kalian" suaranya ramah dan sedikit centil.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Lia

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku ada urusan dengan dua orang dari kalian" katanya angkuh

"Apaan sih, anak kecil yang sok. Kamu itu siapa? Bukan karakter One Piece kan?" balas dimas nggak kalah angkuh

"Sama seperti kalian. Orang luar yang masuk dunia One Piece" masih dengan nada angkuhnya

"Trus maumu apa? Nggak liat kita lagi sibuk disini?" sahutan ketus dari Endah. Bete karna lagi enak2 tidur tiba-tiba dibangunkan. Pake bom lagi

"Kalian bodoh ya?" yang langsung dapat balasan pelototan dari semuanya

"Aku bisa memberi kalian kekuatan seperti karakter One Piece lainnya" mereka tidak percaya mendengarnya. Merasa perlu membuktikan kebenaran perkataannya, anak kecil tersebut akhirnya berkata "lihat ya"

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah peluru meriam muncul mengambang di tanagannya. Kemudian dia memandang ke arah kapal dan setelah menentukan sasarannya, dilemparkan peluru meriam tersebut dengan pelan ke arah kapal. Peluru yang tadinya bergerak dengan lambat tiba tiba menjadi kencang, semakin kencang dan akhirnya melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah Smoker.

"KAPTEEEN!!!!!!" teriakan Tashigi membuat Smoker berhasil menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan anak itu. Tashigi menghela nafas lega. Tapi kemarahan segera menguasai dirinya. Dia hendak menanyai anak itu ketika tiba-tiba Fauzi, Dimas, Endah, Farida, dan Fitri dengan noraknya berteriak

"Kereeeen!!!!"

"Hebat banget!!! Bisa nerbangin peluru meriam!!!!"

"Itu sulap ya? kasih tahu triknya dong!!!!"

"Kok bisa bikin pelurunya ngambang? Gimana caranya"

"Itu kekuatan buah iblis ya?"

Tashigi memandang mereka dengan heran. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Anak2 ini apakah bodoh atau berani? Normalnya, jika muncul orang dengan kekuatan aneh dan hendak membunuh orang lain, orang akan merasa takut kan? Tapi mereka malah kagum dengan anak kecil aneh itu.

Seseorang menyentuh lengannya dan Tashigi hampir melompat karena terkejut. Lia memandangnya dan Tashigi melihat dia mencoba meminta maaf atas kelakuan teman2 nya.

"Itu belum seberapa. Lihat nih!!!" kemudian anak itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke arah kapal marinir dan dengan segera, kabut hitam muncul melayang-layang di atas kapal dan akhirnya turun. Kabut itu menelan kapal marinir tersebut dan tiba-tiba tembakan2 peluru meriam berhenti. suasana menjadi sunyi lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!!!!" teriak Tashigi marah. Tapi anak itu cuma mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli dan tiba-tiba Tashigi tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Wuaaaa!!!! Keren!!!!! Kok bisa!!"

"Hebat!!!! Hebat!!!!"

Semua kecuali Lia dan Tashigi berseru2 mengagumi atraksi barusan.

"Aku punya kekuatan dan aku juga bisa memberi kalian kekuatan. Yah, kira2 seperti buah iblis" informasi ini membuat Tashigi terpana. Tapi membuat Dimas, Fitri, Farida, Endah dan Fauzi berteriak dengan semangat "MAUUU!!!!mau!!mau!!mau" membuat Tashigi melongo lagi. Untuk sejenak dia lupa dengan amarahnya.

Anak kecil itu cuma tertawa

"Tapi aku cuma mau memberi kekuatan pada dua orang saja"

Serentak mereka semua kecuali Lia berteriak

"Aku!!! Aku!!!" norak sekali. Kayak rebutan apa gitu

"Nggak... aku sudah memilih kok" mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapannya ini.

"Hotaru dan Hikaru" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Mereka semua terkejut. Bagaimana anak kecil ini tahu nama alias mereka?

"Kok kamu tahu tentang Hotaru dan Hikari?" tanya Endah.

"Ikutlah denganku dan akan kukabulkan keinginanmu didunia One Piece ini. Aku bisa memberi kalian kekuatan" sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka semua terdiam. Apakah akan diterima atau tidak? Tapi....

Fauzi menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah teman2nya saat berkata "Aku ikut" Endah terhenyak kaget tapi kemudian di cepat2 memegang tangan Fauzi dan berkata "Aku ikut". Dia menoleh sekilas ke arah teman2nya. Kemudian mereka bertiga hilang begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Kegelapan semalam mulai dihapus oleh cahaya pagi. Kejadian semalam seperti mimpi. Begitu anak itu menghilang bersama Fauzi dan Endah, kabut hitam yang menutupi kapal marinir lenyap begitu saja. meninggalkan kapal dalam kondisi berlubang2 dan layar yang compang camping. Saat ini Lia dan teman2 duduk-duduk dipantai. Smoker memrintahkan anak buahnya memeriksa apakah ada kerusakan dan Tashigi pergi mencari informasi ke kota tentang kejadian semalam. Dia membiarkan mereka sendirian karena mereka baru saja kehilangan 2 orang teman. Smoker merasa sedikit kasihan dengan mereka tapi GrandLine ini kejam dan banyak kejadian aneh yang sulit dijelaskan terjadi disini.

* * *

"Brengseeeeek!!!!"

"Sialaaaaaan!!! "

"Apa sih maunya Endah!!!"

"Fauzi nyebeliiiiin!!!!!"

"Anak kecil nggak tahu aturan!!!!!"

"Anak kecil sok tahu!!!!" dan berbagai umpatan lainnya mereka teriakkan ke arah lautan.

"Aaarrrggggggggggg!!!!!" frustasi? Pastilah. Tapi sebetulnya frustasi karena ditinggal ma Endah en Fauzi atau karena bukan diri mereka yang terpilih? Karna disela2 ekspresi kejengkelan mereka, terselip teriakan

"Kenapa bukan aku siiihhhh"

"Enak nggak ngajak-ngajak!!!"

"Nggak setia kawan!!!"

"Kalian curang!!!!!"

"Fauzi nyebeliiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!!!!!"

"Endah juga nyebeliiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan di akhiri dengan seruan kompak "Hotaru en Hikari nyebeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dasar anak2 nggak beres semua. Temennya hilang malah ngiri. Dan setelah puas teriak-teriak, mereka pun duduk2 dan nyantai-nyantai di pantai. Lia sudah memberi tahu kalau sebentar lagi kapal Topi Jerami akan sampai di pulau itu. Jadi sekarang menunggu dengan semangat kemunculan artis idola mereka (cieee, artis ni ye. Bajak laut kale).

Lia memandang HP nya. Barusan, tiba-tiba saja sinyalnya penuh dan Lia yakin tidak lama lagi pasti azel akan telepon.

".............." tuh kan...

"Halo" jawab Lia

"Em...... halo juga" jawab Azel

"................................................" mereka diam-diaman selama beberapa lama. Lia sedang nggak mood buat ngomong sedang Azel sepertinya bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita.

"Ngomong aja. Jangan kelamaan" suara lia memecah keheningan. Intonasinya datar-datar saja. Tidak marah, penasaran atau sedih. Biasa saja

"Ehm, itu.....yang semalam, waktu aku bilang ada dua yang hilang..........em,....apa.........."

Lia mengernyitkan dahi. Azel nggak menggunakan "saya" tapi "aku". Perubahan nih

"Ya? ngomong aja. Nggak usah gugup kenapa" ucap Lia. Tapi Azel tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Lia menghela nafas dan kelihatannya dia yang harus banyak ngomong kali ini

"Semalam, setelah telpon tiba2 mati, ada kejadian aneh dan seorang anak perempuan muncul dan mengambil Endah dan Fauzi" terang Lia. Dia diam sejenak menunggu reaksi Azel. Tapi karena Azel tidak berkata apapun, akhirnya dia pun melanjutkan ceritanya

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan mengambil, tapi Endah dan Fauzi ikut atas kemauan sendiri. Anak kecil ini punya kekuatan dan dia tahu nama alias kami. Itu yang paling aneh" tapi Azel masih diam saja. .................................................................

"Apa kamu tahu anak itu?" tanya Lia tiba-tiba

"ya. aku kenal dia" jawaban yang sudah diduga

"Oh. Jadi, mau cerita pada kami?" Lia memberi tanda pada Fitri, Dimas dan Farida untuk mendekat. Dengan isyarat tangan, Lia mengajak mereka memasuki hutan. "Ku pasang loudspeker. Ceritalah" kemudian diletakkannya HP itu di sebuah batu datar dan mereka duduk melingkari batu tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, kenalkan diri kalian dengan nama alias kalian. Bolehkan?" pinta Azel

"Kenapa?" tanya Farida

"Apakah penting?" tanya Lia

"Kenalkan. Nama alias ku Azel. Nama asliku tidak bisa kuberitahu. Tidak ada niat buruk. Tapi kelak aku akan merepotkan kalian" Lia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Azel. Maka diapun memulai.

"Nama panggilan umum Lia. Nama alias Allyea Noeru. Dipanggil Allyea"

"Dimas. Nama alias Azuku Faruku. Dipanggil Azuku"

"Fitri. Nama alias Sakura Ryuu. Dipanggil Sakuryuu atau Ryuu"

"Farida. Nama alias Naoki Furi Kaze. Dipanggil Naoki"

"Mulai sekarang, nama alias kalian akan dipakai disini. Ini penting karena ada kaitannya dengan permainan yang akan kita mainkan" maka cerita pun mengalir lewat sambungan HP.

* * *

_langsung saja, chapter 7 nanti, akhirnya topi jerami muncul!!!!!!!_

_ASYIIIIIIIKKKK_

_ni nama kami semua. diresmikan tahun baru 2010 yang lalu. dan dipakai jg kalau kt ktmu, kumpul, dll. _

_lia: allyea noeru_

_fitri: sakura ryuu_

_dimas: azuku faruku_

_fauzi: hotaru_

_endah: hikari elly_

_farida: naoki furi kaze_

_tika: rei_

_-----: shin (maaf, dia nggak suka nama aslinya. jd nggak bisa q beritahu)_

_dini: aoi_

_yang tidak ada nama belakangnya, itu karena aku nggak ingat. seringnya manggil dengan nama depan aja. aku, sering di panggil allyea. yang lainnya banyak tapi mereka tidak bikin acara peresmian kayak kami. dan juga karna aku nggak terlalu kenal._

_see u next time._


	7. Chapter 7

hello! maaf bikin kalian lama menunggu. karena ada beberapa alasan nggak penting yang tiba2 melanda diriku, aku jd nggak mood buat ngetik. tapi semua sudah beres sekarang!

**ralat: bukan Azuku tapi AZUKA. **maaf ya Dimas

nah, selamat menikmati chapter 7 ini.

mohon maaf jika ada yang merasa kalau tokoh2 topi jerami disini jadi OOC. out of character. dengan kata lain bukan seperti yang kita kenal dalam komik. aku berusaha!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ...........Oda Sensei! bolehkah aku memiliki Zoro untuk diriku sendiri! atau Sanji? atau Luffy?.......aku tahu dia akan bilang TIDAAAAK tapi namanya juga usaha kan?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Strawhat Crews**

* * *

"Yohoooo daratan di depaaaaaannnn!" Luffy berteriak dari tempat favoritnya di Thousand Sunny. Mereka berlayar hampir dua minggu lamanya dan akhirnya melihat daratan setelah sebelumnya hanya melihat air, air, air, air dan air melulu (ya iyalah, laut gitu).

"Eh? Sudah mendekati daratan? Secepat itu?" dengan segera Usopp mengambil teleskopnya untuk memastikan dan dengan segera dia pun berteriak membenarkan Luffy "Daratan didepan!"

"Yeah! Kita mendarat di pulau itu! MAJUUU" teriak Luffy. "Wuaah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mendarat!" seru Chopper. Si dokter kecil pun tidak kalah bersemangat dengan Luffy.

"Kapten, kelihatannya kita tidak bisa berlabuh di pulau itu" sahut Robin dengan tenang. Dia menyerahkan teleskop yang baru saja dipakainya kepada Nami.

"Eehhhh, kenapa?" dengan kecewa Luffy segera melompat dari kepala Sunny dan mendekati Robin.

"kenapa? Aku ingin kita pergi ke pulau itu. Titik" teriaknya

Bugh!

"Auww... Nami, kenapa kau pukul aku?" keluhnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Bodoh! Setidaknya dengar dulu perkataan Robin" marah Nami.

"Pokoknya aku ingin berlabuh di pulau itu. Titik." Katanya keras kepala.

Robin tersenyum melihat kelakuan kaptennya. "Ada kapal Marinir di pelabuhan pulau itu Kapten" kata Robin.

Kapal Marinir di pelabuhan.

Wow, dalam 2 detik lagi, 2,1

"MARINIR! Lari! Selamatkan hidupmu" teriak Usopp

"Tidaaak! Aku takut!" jerit Chopper

Mereka berdua berlarian ke sana kemari dengan panik. Robin tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Tapi tidak lama karena Usop segera dapat tendangan dari Sanji menyuruh dia diam dan Chopper langsung bersembunyi di belakang Luffy

"Eh?" teriak Nami ketika menyadari sesuatu dari teleskop.

"Sepertinya kamu juga sadar, Navigator-san?" "kapal Marinir itu sepertinya baru diserang" lanjut Robin

"Bajak laut lainkah? Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kapal lain selain kapal Marinir itu" tanya Nami. Robin cuma mengangkat bahu "Entahlah. Mungkin kita bisa mendarat disisi lain pulau itu"

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Kita berlabuh di pulau itu! Majuuuuu!" teriak Luffy

* * *

"Aku melihatnya!" teriak Azuka kegirangan. Teriakannya membuat yang lain segera menghampirinya. Mereka berebutan menggunakan teleskopnya. Uhm, resminya, teleskop curiannya. Azuka diam-diam mengambil teleskop itu dari kapal Smoker. Tapi dia berdalih "pinjam" dan pasti akan dikembalikan.

Nantinya.

Kalo sempat.

Kalo ingat.

"Hyaaa! Akhirnya! Lufffyyyyy!" teriak Naoki dengan gembira. Tapi wajahnya langsung cemberut karena dalam sekejap teleskop yang di pegangnya direbut oleh Sakuryu. "Wuih! Beneran! Topi jerami! Kyaaa! Lufffyyyy! Zoorooooo" teriaknya centil.

"Aku mau lihat!" teriak Naoki jengkel.

"Nggak bisa! Aku dulu" balas Sakuryu.

"Aku!"

"Nggak! aku!"

"Aku!"

"Azuka! kenapa cuma ambil satu teleskop siiih!" teriak mereka kompak. Azuka cuma cengar-cengir saja.

Allyea memandang ke arah laut. Tanpa teleskop, dia memang tidak bisa melihat kapal Topi Jerami. Tapi dia pun tidak kalah bersemangat menunggu kehadiran mereka. Dan karena ada kapal Marinir di pelabuhan, maka dia yakin pasti Topi Jerami akan berlabuh disisi lain pulau ini.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah tebing. Setelah selesai mendengar cerita Azel, Allyea yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin (di sahkan di ultahnya Azuka tahun lalu) segera memutuskan bahwa mereka harus segera bergerak. Jika semula niat awal mereka hanya untuk masuk ke dunia One Piece, bertemu kru Topi Jerami dan ingin menikmati sedikt petualangan, kini mereka punya sebuah paket petualangan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Semua bersemangat. Tidak masalah dengan game yang diinginkan Ilumina. Jika dia ingin permainan, dia akan mendapatkannya. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan membuat semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Yang pertama mereka lakukan, kembali ke kapal dan membereskan barang-barang mereka. Tidak lupa Azuka menyelinapkan sebuah teleskop. Kemudian pergi.

Pergi diam-diam tentunya.

Untungnya, kapal sedang sepi. Tidak ada Smoker, dan Tashigi sepertinya belum kembali dari kota. Marinir yang berjaga tidak menanyai mereka macam2 saat mereka turun dari kapal dengan barang2 mereka. Kemudian mereka menuju kota, bertanya di mana tempat tinggi yang bisa melihat laut.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di tebing tinggi dan bisa melihat pemandangan nyaris ke seluruh pulau. Dan dari sini jugalah mereka bisa melihat jelas saat kapal Topi Jerami muncul dan berlabuh di bagian lain dari pulau ini.

* * *

"Semua aman!" Franky berteriak sambil mengarahkan Thousand Sunny berlabuh di teluk tersembunyi di pulau tersebut. Sang kapten sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi pulau itu.

"L..lu...luffy....apa aman kalau kita menjelajahi pulau yang ada kapal Marinir nya?" tanya Usopp gemetar. "Ano.. penyakit –aku tidak bisa menjelajahi pulau tak dikenal yang ada kapal Marinirnya- ku kambuh biar aku menjaga kapal saja" lanjut Usopp sambil memegangi kepala dan badannya.

"EEhhh? Aku baru tahu ada penyakit seperti itu! Apa itu menular?" tanya Chopper dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Usopp.

"Idiot" gerutu Nami. Dia selalu heran bagaimana dua orang itu bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak Dokter-san, Usopp selalu melakukan itu di setiap pulau yang kita singgahi. Apakah kau ingat?" terang Robin dengan sabar. Chopper terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan dia berteriak "Eeehhhh? Jadi Usopp bohong?" nada suaranya kecewa.

Robin tertawa kecil melihatnya kemudian dia berlutut dan berkata pada Chopper "Dia tidak berbohong Dokter san. Usopp-kun memang orang yang seperti itu"

"Ooi..oi..apa maksudnya orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Usopp penasaran. Tapi Robin cuma tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah semua......." Nami belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba Luffy berteriak

"Petuallangaaaaaaannnnn!"

Dan dia langsung di tendang Sanji yang juga berteriak "IDIOOOT! Jangan memotong ucapan Nami-swaaaaan!"

"Neeee, tapi aku ingin cepat2 pergi berjalan2" rengek Luffy

"Apa peduliku? Karet sialan" balas Sanji dengan cuek

"Eh, kalian, apa kalian nggak khawtir? Ada Marinir di sebelah sana lho" kata Usopp

"Nggak peduli! Aku mau jalan-jalaaaan! Balas Luffy

"AYO PERGIIIIII!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sudah di bilang, Kapten bodoh, dengarkan dulu ucapan Nami-swaaan" kata Sanji

"Yang lebih penting lagi, ada MARINIR lho! MARINIR!" kata Usopp.

Oke, jadi mereka malah debat sendiri dan mereka nggak sadar kalau ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

"K.a.l.i.a.n......." suara Nami bergetar menahan amarahnya. Sanji segera berbalik dan hendak berseru "Hai, Nami-swaaan!" tapi Nami lebih cepat.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk

"Oww, Nami, kenapa kau pukul aku?" tanya Luffy

"Ya! kenapa aku juga!" teriak Usopp yang langsung diam karena Nami melotot penuh amarah padanya

"Itu akan memberi kalian cukup pelajaran" katanya sambil meninggalkan 3 orang bodoh yang memegangi benjol di kepalanya.

"Nami swaan sangat cantik kalau marah" puji Sanji sambil mengusap2 benjol di kepalanya.

"Yohoho.... ini sangat menarik. Walaupun aku merasa prihatin atas kebodohan kalian" tawa Brook yang langsung di sahut dengan teriakan "Diam" dari Sanji.

"Yo! Nami sis! Bagaimana rencana penjelajahan pulau ini?" tanya Franky.

"Sanji, Luffy dan Usopp akan pergi bersama2. kalian berdua bantu Sanji membeli perbekalan untuk kapal kita" kata Nami sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga

"Tapi aku ingin bersama dirimu Nami-swaaaa, aku akan melindungimu dari segala bahaya. Menjagamu....."

"Tidak Sanji-kun. Terima kasih. Tapi aku benar2 butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga dua orang idiot itu. Kamu mau kan membantuku?" pinta Nami dengan manis.

"Siap Nami-swaaan" balas Sanji tanpa memperdulikan wajah cemberut Usopp dan Luffy yang di katain idiot oleh Nami.

"Aku, Robin dan Chopper akan pergi bersama2. Kami akan belanja dan menemani Chopper membeli tambahan obat2 an sekalian mencari informasi tentang kapal Marinir tadi"

"Brook, karena kamu tengkorak dan mungkin orang2 di kota akan ketakutan dan bisa jadi masalah jika ada keributan, kamu tinggal di kapal bersama Franky. Kalian berdua jaga kapal baik2. Dan juga Zoro" tambah Nami.

"Eh, Zoro dimana?" tanya sang Kapten. Dia baru sadar kalau Zoro tidak ada.

"Dia sedang tidur di ruang perawatan. Si bodoh itu kelelahan karena semalam, ada orang bodoh lainnya yang mencari-cari alasan untuk pesta dan akhirnya sekelompok idiot tidak tahu aturan semalam merampok dapur**KU**" Sanji mengirim tatapan mematikan ke arah Luffy, Usopp, Franky dan Brook yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Kecuali Luffy yang dengan muka cemberut berkata "Nee...Sanji, Thousand Sunny kan kapal kita bersama. Kenapa itu jadi dapur**MU**? Lagian aku kan kaptennya jadi harusnya itukan dapur**KU**"

"Ano..resminya itu dapurnya Franky karena ini kapalnya kan?" tanya Usopp takut2

"Kalian mau melanjutkan perdebatan tidak berguna ini atau mau segera pergi kekota?" nami mengangkat tinjunya mengancam mereka. Beneran deh, dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa ada bersama mereka. "Franky, Brook, jika kalian ingin membeli sesuatu, kalian bisa minta tolong Sanji, Usopp dan Luffy untuk membelikannya" lanjut Nami.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun turun dari kapal dan menuju tujuan masing2.

* * *

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kita menemui mereka di kota?" tanya Naoki.

"Allyea-san, kalau di kota kan lebih gampang. Mereka pasti akan ada di pasar" tambah Azuka. Dia satu-satunya yang memanggil Allyea dengan tambahan San. Selain Hotaru yang selalu memanggil Sensei. Yang lainnya sih............

Allyea menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Begini ya. aku tu memikirkan kalian tahu" katanya.

"Lho? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakuryuu yang di ikuti lainnya

Allyea menghela napas nya "Pliss deh. Aku tu kenal kalian. Tahu sifat kalian dan aku juga bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kalian lakukan nantinya"

Ngambang nya? Nggak jelas

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku nggak dong nih" tanya Azuka bingung

"Sama" kata Sakuryuu dan Naoki. Mereka memandang Allyea minta penjelasan.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu kita lanjutain jalannya aja. Ntar aku jelasin apa maksudnya" Allyea berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya mengikutinya.

Mereka sudah berjalan menuruni tebing tempat mereka meneropong Topi Jerami. Sekarang mereka menuju tempat yang kira-kira jadi persembunyian kapal Topi Jerami. Azuka dan Naoki berpendapat sebaiknya menemui Topi Jerami di kota. Mereka pasti akan ada di kota. Itu lebih mudah daripada harus berjalan kaki melewati medan yang agak sulit. Tapi Allyea memaksa menemui Topi Jerami di dekat kapal mereka. Jauh dari keramaian kota. Sampai saat ini dia tidak memberi tahu kenapa.

"Oke teman-teman! Inilah dia! Thousand Sunny" semua melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Allyea dan di sana, kapal Thousand Sunny milik topi jerami berdiri dengan anggun.

Allyea menghitung dalam hati. 3.2.1.

"AAAAAAA! TOPI JERAMI! TOPI JERAMI! LUFFFYYYYYY!"

Teriakan histeris Sakuryuu, Azuka dan Naoki terdengar memekakkan telinga. Mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju Thousand Sunny. Balapan malah. Allyea tersenyum melihat mereka. Dia pun berjalan mengikuti mereka.

* * *

"AAAAAAA! TOPI JERAMI! TOPI JERAMI! LUFFFYYYYYY!"

Teriakan itu membahana di teluk terpencil itu. Allyea membiarkan mereka berteriak-teriak kayak orang gila karena lokasi itu jauh dari mana-mana. Setidaknya keributan itu tidak akan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Huh? Apa kita diserang?" tanya Franky kepada Brook. Mereka keluar karena mendengar teriakan histeris itu. "Hmm, aku tidak melihat ada kapal Marinir, ataupun pasukan lainnya" jawab Brook sambil memandang ke arah laut. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah daratan "Tapi aku melihat orang-orang yang berlari-lari menuju ke arah sini" lanjutnya.

"Tiga orang perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki. Aku melihatnya juga" balas Franky

"Dan sepertinya merekalah yang berteriak-teriak tadi" kata Brook. Franky menyeringai "Tidak perlu kau katakan itu, aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak"

* * *

"Ada apa Robin?" tanya Nami. Saat ini mereka bertiga ada dalam toko obat-obatan dan sedang menunggu Chopper yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pemilik toko. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan obat-obatan dan karena pemilik toko tersebut sekaligus seorang dokter, pembicaraan mereka berdua berlangsung lama. Nami dan Robin memutuskan untuk berkeliling toko bertingkat dua tersebut dan sekarang Robin sedang memandangi sesuatu dari jendela.

"Para Marinir sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau seseorang" nada suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Dia suka teka-teki.

"Apakah mencari kita?" Nami terdengar khawatir.

"Mereka tidak membawa poster" kata Robin. Nami pun ikut mengawasi dari jendela. Mereka melihat para marinir menanyai beberapa orang. Gerak tubuh mereka seperti sedang menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang mereka cari. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang merekai tanyai menggelengkan kepala. Tidak tahu keberadaan yang mereka cari.

"Jika mereka mencari kita, mereka tinggal menunjukkan poster ke orang-orang itu" kata Robin

"Mereka mencari orang lain" simpul Nami.

"Oh, my...para marinir itu benar-benar sibuk kali ini" seorang wanita muda tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping mereka. Robin dan Nami menoleh dan mereka ingat wanita itu salah satu orang yang ditanyai para Marinir tadi di bawah.

"Apakah mereka sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya Robin dengan sopan

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan berkata "Tamu Kapten Smoker menghilang dari kapal dan mereka di perintahkan untuk mencari sampai ketemu"

"Tamu Kapten Smoker?" tanya Nami keheranan. _Jadi itu kapal Marinir milik Smoker_, pikir Robin. Lalu Tamu yang dimaksud itu? "Tamu Marinir" memiliki dua arti. Tahanan atau Tamu yang sebenarnya. Apakah yang di cari Smoker itu tahanan nya yang kabur?

"Bukan tahanan yang kabur" seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kapten Smoker menolong bebrapa remaja yang tidak punya rumah dan mereka boleh tinggal dikapalnya. Tapi pagi ini mereka tiba-tiba menghilang. Apalagi kemarin mereka terlibat kekacauan dan menurut para Marinir, semalam ada kejadian aneh di pantai"

"Kejadian aneh?" gumam Nami.

"Mungkin para Marinir itu sudah gila. Kata mereka semalam mereka diserang dan ditembaki oleh peluru meriam. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Kapal mereka rusak berat tapi tidak ada korban seorangpun" jelas wanita itu.

"Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin terjadi" lanjut wanita itu

"Oh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Tidak ada seorangpun di kota yang mendengar ada suara pertempuran semalam. Padahal lokasi pelabuhan dan kota ini sangat dekat. Lalu, selain dari kondisi kapal yang rusak parah, tidak ada sisa peluru meriam dimanapun" terangnya.

"Wah, itu sangat misterius sekali" kata Robin. Dia memandang Nami yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Nami mengisyaratkan saatnya pergi. Dengan sopan, Robin pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada wanita itu.

Mereka lalu menemui Chopper dan mereka pun meninggalkan kota menuju Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Sanji benar-benar tidak melepaskan pengawasannya dari Luffy dan Usopp. Dan supaya mereka tidak berkeliaran ke sana kemari, Sanji membuat Luffy dan Usopp membawa belanjaannya dan pesanan Franky. Mereka protes sih tapi Sanji menjanjikan menu daging spesial jika Luffy membantu dan tendangan yang akan sangat menyakitkan buat Usopp jika dia berani kabur. Sejauh ini, semuanya lancar-lancar saja.

Ya. Lancar-lancar saja.

Sampai saat para Marinir muncul dan menanyai orang-orang tentang sekelompok remaja yang menghilang dari kapal Kapten Smoker, kemudian Luffy berteriak "EEHHH, itu kapalnya Smoker?" kemudian Usopp dengan panik berusaha menyeret Luffy keluar dari pasar dan Sanji mengutuki kesialannya karena keributan kecil itu menarik perhatian beberapa Marinir dan mereka segera sadar akan "TOPI JERAMI!"

Dan sekarang mereka berlari menuju Thousand Sunny setelah pertempuran kecil di pasar. Dan Sanji benar2 akan membunuh duo idiot itu jika mereka sampai menjatuhkan semua barang bawaan mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf atas keterlambatannya.

aku sekarang kerja didua tempat dan juga ngelesi dimalam hari. belum lagi dapat orderan ngetik skripsi punya orang.

kejar setoran nie.

SIBUK_SIBUK-SIBUK

moga2 chapter 8 ni juga kalian suka.

dan moga-moga kalian (masih) suka cerita ini. AMEN

* * *

Disclaimer: never and never will own one piece. **ARTINYA** tidak dan tidak akan pernah memiliki One Piece T_T

~~~Hwuaaaaa~~ naNgis deh dipojokan bareng hantu pojok

* * *

Chapter 8

Off to the Sea?

Menuju Laut?

* * *

_Mereka mengawasi saat Usopp, Luffy dan Sanji mendekati kapal. Mereka mendengar keluhan Usopp, rengekan Luffy dan teriakan Sanji. kemudian Usopp yang pertama memasuki Thousand Sunny. Membawa barang-barang yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sanji berteriak menyuruh Usopp untuk menaruh barang-barang tersebut di dapur. Dan mereka membiarkan Usopp berjalan melewati mereka._

_Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. _

_Dia bukan yang mereka tunggu. Dia bukan yang mereka inginkan._

_Mereka menunggu. Lagi._

_Luffy dan Sanji masih belum menaiki Thousand Sunny._

_Sabar. Yang mereka nantikan sudah didepan mata. Mereka sudah menunggu sekian lama. Tidak ada salahnya beberapa menit lagi. Atau detik lagi._

_Akhirnya dia menaiki kapal. Mereka pun bersiap-siap. Kali ini pasti. Mereka tidak akan melepaskannya._

* * *

Luffy baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki Thousand Sunny ketika tiba-tiba seseorang, atau beberapa orang, mentakle nya.

"Whoaa! Whooaa! Apa ini!" serunya kaget dan refleks, dia melemparkan penyerangnya. Tanpa menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya. Para penyerangnya, yang ternyata dua orang cewek dan seorang cowok terlempar ke arah laut.

"Buuoddooh! Jangan menyerang Lady!" teriak Sanji yang dengan mata super pendeteksi cewek nya menyadari keberadaan –wanita dalam bahaya tercebur ke laut-langsung dengan kecepatan super meletakkan semua barang-barang bawaannya dan berlari dan menangkap mereka sebelum tercebur ke laut. Lebih cepat dari Superman deh.

Yang cowoknya? EGP lah. Emang pernah liat Sanji menolong cowok? Nggak kan?

Tapi sebuah jaring raksasa tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkap si cowok itu sebelum dia jatuh ke laut.

"Yo! bro! Gimana dengan alat baruku ini? Cocok buat menangkap Luffy bro sebelum dia jatuh ke laut. Ini SUPPPEEERRR!" Franky dengan pose supernya memuji dirinya sendiri.

"KEREEEN!" Luffy dan Chopper memandangi jaring itu dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Eh, kalian sudah kembali ke kapal?" tanya Luffy yang tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan Chopper, Nami dan Robin di Thousand Sunny.

"kita diserang! Kita diserang!" Usop berteriak-teriak dengan panik. Dia baru hendak keluar dari dapur ketika menyaksikan beberapa orang menyerang Luffy dan Luffy melemparkan para penyerangnya. Yang langsung terbayang di kepalanya? Gitu deh...

"Yohohoho, kapten-san, biar kubantu membawakan barang-barang nya" Brook mengambil sebagian belanjaan Luffy dan meletakkan di dekat tangga. "kita masih harus mensortir semua ini kan?" tanyanya pada Franky yang disahuti dengan teriakan "Tentu saja!"

Sementara itu, Sanji yang berhasil menyelamatkan dua gadis 'penyerang' Luffy, malah sedang merayu mereka. Seperti biasa. Dan keduanya kelihatan senang-senang saja. Mereka malah tertawa cekikikan melihat dan mendengar rayuan Sanji.

Dan ketika salah satu dari mereka mengatakan "Sanji! kamu keren sekali. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" sambil memegang tangan Sanji, dengan bahagia Sanji berteriak "" sambil melakukan putaran hurricane love (tu lho yang di skypea episode terakhir ma Conis. Baca lagi deh).

"Cintaaa! Dia mencintai kuu!" sambil di kelilingi hati yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya, Sanji berputar-putar mengelilingi geladak kapal. Tidak menyadari kalau kedua gadis itu sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Wow, aku tahu kalau Sanji selalu seperti itu. Tapi baru kali ini melihatnya langsung. Menarik" kata pemuda yang tadi tertangkap jaring raksasa Franky dan sekarang sedang memandangi Sanji dengan kagum.

"Sanji" suara Nami membuat Sanji berhenti berputar dan memandang Nami dengan terkejut.

"Nami-swan..." Sanji berdiri mematung dihadapan Nami.

"Nami-swan. Maafkan aku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dirimu. Jangan khawatir Nami-swan. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu." Tapi lalu dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh dan berkata "Apakah Nami-swan cemburu pada mereka? Jangan khawatir. Seperti yang selalu ku katakan, aku budak setiamu"

Tapi kemudian dia terlihat bingung sendiri dan menggumamkan kata-kata "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati dua gadis manis tadi. Aaaah..cinta, kenapa kau membuatku berada di posisi ini? Cintaku, Nami swaaan" Dan terus deh dia ngoceh sendiri tentang cinta.

"Oke. Cukup semuanya. KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM TIDAK! DAN USOPP, KELUAR DARI DAPUR!" Teriak Nami. Suasana benar-benar kacau.

Franky sibuk memamerkan jaring raksasanya ke Luffy dan Chopper. Dan keduanya benar-benar kagum dengan jaring itu.

Sanji ngoceh sendiri tentang 'Betapa aku mencintaimu Nami-swan dan tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa menandingimu' tapi dia terlihat bingung memilih antara Nami-swan-nya atau dua gadis asing tadi.

Usopp setelah berlari-lari dan berteriak-teriak serangan Marinir sekarang sedang bersembunyi di dalam dapur.

Dua gadis asing tadi tertawa-tawa dan malah menonton Sanji dengan senang.

Si pemuda asing sekarang berdiri bersama Robin, Brook dan seorang asing lainnya. Mereka berdiri dalam diam dan menyaksikan semuanya. Dengan kagum. Dan senyuman

Dan sekarang Nami butuh perhatian mereka karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang-orang asing di kapal itu. Terutama Sanji dan Luffy.

"Semuanya, kenalkan ini Azuka, Naoki, Sakuryuu dan Allyea. Mereka datang untuk bertemu kita"

* * *

"Jadi Robin, kenapa menurutmu ini menarik? Maksudku kenapa kita harus peduli dengan orang-orang yang di cari para Marinir ini?" tanya Chopper dengan bingung.

"Ya. kenapa begitu Robin? Apa untungnya buat kita seandainya kita bertemu mereka?" tambah Nami. Penasaran. Dipikir juga, apa urusannya tamu-tamu Smoker dengan mereka?

Robin cuma tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya, kita akan segera bertemu mereka"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sisa perjalanan menuju Sunny dalam diam.

Ketika mereka sampai di Sunny, mereka disambut dengan suara musik dan keramaian yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang pendekar pedang yang sedang tidur, seorang (atau sebuah?) tengkorak yang suka bernyanyi dan seorang Cyborg.

Ada orang lain bersama mereka.

Dan orang lain itu sedang bergembira bersama Brook dan Franky.

* * *

"Oh, Nami sis, Robin sis dan Chopper bro sudah pulang!" teriak Franky. "Kalian pasti akan senang mengenal mereka" lanjutnya

"Sudah tahu!" seru mereka kompak

"Yohohoho..kalian benar-benar tamu yang ramah. Dan aneh. Karena kalian sepertinya tahu tentang kami" kata Brook.

Dan tamu-tamu mereka pun cuma tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Saat Nami, Robin dan Chopper memsuki kapal, mereka pun (tepatnya Chopper) mendapat 'serangan' dari tiga tamu tersebut sedang yang seorang, dengan sopan meminta maaf atas kelakuan tidak beradab mereka karena menyerang tuan rumah.

Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Allyea. Dan yang lainnya, dua orang gadis bernama Sakuryuu dan Naoki dan seorang lagi, pemuda yang masih berusaha memeluk Chopper tapi di tendangi dan dipukul dengan tinju kecil Chopper. Dan membuat Chopper berteriak-teriak "Tidaaakkk! Lepaskan! Eghhh! Lepaas" dan akhirnya dia berubah bentuk ke bentuk manusianya dan menjitak orang itu, kemudian lari bersembunyi di belakang Robin.

Namanya Azuka dan dia sangat sangat sangat suka sekali dengan Chopper.

Dan kemudian masih ada adegan kejar-kejaran Chopper dan Azuka sampai akhirnya Allyea menyuruh Azuka berhenti dan barulah dia berhenti.

"Maaf, dia benar benar berpendapat kalau Chopper itu imut" ucap Allyea yang langsung disahuti "Jangan bilang aku imut! Brengsek! Kau pikir aku akan senang dengan pujianmu?" teriak chopper sambil menari-nari.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Nami sambil melipat tangannya. Dia butuh penjelsan kenapa orang-orang yang dicari-cari oleh para Marinir malah ada di kapal mereka.

"Um, sudah jelaskan?" Azuka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Allyea.

Mereka duduk melingkar di geladak dan saat Azuka melirik ke arah Allyea, spontan semua kepala menoleh ke arah allyea.

Menyadari tatapan semua mata mengarah padanya, Allyea cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Kami kesini untuk bertemu Topi Jerami. Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji" katanya pelan

"Juga Chopper!" teriak Azuka sambil mengirim pandangan penuh 'nafsu' kearah Chopper yang langsung bergidik. Hiii

"Okee...kenapa ingin bertemu kami? Ada urusan apa?" tanya Nami lagi

Ketika semua memandang ke arah Allyea lagi, Allyea cuma mengangkat tangannya dan berkata ke teman-temannya "Bilang aja langsung"

"Pengen ketemu Luffy dan mengalahkannya!" seru Azuka

"Pengen ketemu Luffy dan Zoro" sahut Sakuryuu

"Pengen ketemu Luffy" kata Naoki"

"Dan ikut petualangan Topi Jerami. Jangan lupa Sanji dan yang lainnya juga" tambah Allyea.

"Tengkorak bro, jika semua yang ku dengar itu benar, berarti kalian ingin bergabung bersama kru kami, benar nggak?" tanya Franky.

"Yohohoho, begitu juga yang kudengar dan kupikirkan...walaupun aku tidak punya telinga dan otak lagi. Yohohoho. Lelucon tengkorak" tawa Brook.

"Nggak lucu Brook!" bentak Nami pelan "Kalian nggak dengar yang dikatakan anak ini, dia ingin mengalahkan Luffy" tambah Nami sambil menunjuk Azuka. Yang ditunjuk langsung cemberut.

"Apa kalian pengguna buah iblis? Kalian punya kekuatan dari buah iblis?" desak Nami

"Huh? Nggak tuh. Kami manusia biasa" jawab Allyea. _Tapi nggak biasa karena bukan dari dunia ini_ pikirnya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian bisa mengalahkan Luffy? Dia kuat. Dia nggak mungkin kalah dari kalian" Chopper terlihat sangat percaya dengan Luffy. Luffy kuat dan dia kapten mereka. "Lagipula, kenapa kalian ingin mengalahkan Luffy? Kalian mengincar hadiahnya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakuryuu melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi bosan "Bentar ya, pertama-tama, yang ingin mengalahkan Luffy itu Naoki dan Azuka. Aku dan Allyea-san tidak ikut-ikutan soal itu. Tapi kami tidak ada maksud jahat sama kalian"

"Lagipula si bodoh ini nggak bakal bisa ngalahin Luffy deh" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Azuka. "Kami nggak punya kekuatan apapun. Yah, sebetulnya hanya berharap supaya bisa ngalahin Luffy sih" tambah Naoki.

"Dengan kata lain, kaliah hanya _sekedar berharap_ bisa ngalahin Luffy?" Owww, kejamnya kata-kata Robin. "hanya sekedar keinginan saja?" lanjutnya

Anggota Topi Jerami semuanya memandang Azuka yang terlihat malu-malu. Mereka tidak berkata apapun. Tapi kesunyian itu terpecahkan oleh Allyea.

"Sebetulnya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat Azuka menang 100 persen dari Luffy. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu. Agak curang sih, tapi kalau dia mau, dia bisa mengalahkan Luffy" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cari tahu sendiri apa caranya" lanjutnya cepat-cepat sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya lagi. "Yang jelas, ini cara yang tidak akan disetujui dimanapun dan oleh siapapun".

"Ow, sis, kalimat itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran" sahut Franky

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Nah sekarang, apakah kalian mau mendngar kisah kami?" tanya Allyea.

* * *

"Jadi, tujuan kalian kesini ingin bertemu Topi Jerami terutama Luffy dan Zoro, tapi kalian malah bertemu Smoker dan terpaksa menumpang di kapalnya. Kalian juga berasal dari tempat yang jauh sehingga kalian tidak tahu sama sekali tentang GrandLine"

"Dan sekarang kami ada di Thousand Sunny! Hebat kan!" sambung Naoki sok dramatis

"Sejauh ini, aku bisa memahami cerita kalian" kata Franky

"Walaupun ada beberapa yang nggak jelas, seperti tempat asal kalian dan bagaimana kalian bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang kami semua" simpul Robin

"Yah, terutama itu! Kalian tahu terlalu banyak untuk orang yang tidak berasal dari GrandLine. Kalian masih menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Nami penasaran.

Tanpa disuga oleh semuanya, Allyea berseru "tentu saja! Kami masih menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kalian"

Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper dan Brook tersentak dengan keterusterangan ini. Teman-teman Allyea juga terlihat terkejut. Tapi Allyea menyakinkan mereka kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kelima anggota Topi Jerami berunding atas pengakuan ini. Mereka akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk menunggu Luffy kembali dan karena dialah kaptennya, dia berhak mengambil keputusan.

Baguslah. Karena sudah pasti Allyea dan yang lainnya tidak akan mau meninggalkan Sunny tanpa bertemu Luffy.

* * *

"Neee, jadi begitu? Tapi mereka tidak ada maksud jahat kan? Kalau begitu kalian boleh tinggal" kata Luffy dengan entengnya. Dia, Sanji dan Usop mendengarkan cerita kelima anggota Topi Jerami lainnya tentang Allyea, Azuka, Naoki dan Sakuryuu dan ketika Nami bertanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan mereka, itulah jawaban Luffy.

Jawaban yang sudah diduga.

Apalagi melihat bagaimana Naoki, Azuka dan Sakuryuu terlihat mengagumi Luffy. Gaya mereka seperti Luffy itu orang yang sangat-sangat dinanti kehadirannya. Allyea bilang Luffy kayak artis dimata mereka. Tapi para kru Topi Jerami termasuk Luffy tidak paham apa itu artis. Ketika Allyea menggambarkan artis sebagai orang yang terkenal dan populer, barulah mereka mengerti.

Dan Sanji bersikap seperti anak kecil yang cemburu karena menurutnya dari segi wajah dan sikap, dia lebih populer daripada Luffy, tapi kenapa kedua gadis itu malah lebih suka bersama Luffy?

Tapi dia sedikit tenang ketika Allyea mengatakan kalau dia juga populer. Dan dia lebih ceria lagi ketika Allyea mengatakan nantinya dia ingin mencicipi masakan Sanji yang terkenal lezat di Baratie dan di Thousand Sunny (yang membuat Robin mengernyitkan dahi karena Allyea tahu tentang Baratie)

Dan kemudian, mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang yang menarik dari tas mereka. Alat yang namanya Kamera Digital, Denden Mushi jenis baru yang bentuknya kotak dan tipis (denden mushi ini bahkan nggak ada mirip-miripnya dengan siput!) dan kotak mini kecil seukuran jari yang bisa mengeluarkan musik yang belum pernah mereka dengar.

Alat-alat itu mengagumkan. Terutama bagi Robin, Franky, Chopper dan Luffy.

Jadi, selain alasan karena mereka tidak merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Allyea dan teman-temannya, alasan lainnya adalah ...menarik dan mereka penasaran dengan alat-alat aneh tersebut. Tinggal Zoro yang belum bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi sepengetahuan mereka, Zoro tipe orang yang cuek dan apapun keputusan kapten, dia pasti akan mengikuti.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat! Angkat sauh!" teriak Luffy

Semua pun segera bersiap untuk mulai berlayar lagi.

Dan teriakan "STRAWHAT LUFFY!" menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

o0000ooo00000ooooo00000o

gimana? kasih tau pendapat kalian.

review ya.

thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Minnaaaa! (melambaikan tangan)

Gomennasaiiii (membungkuk dalam-dalam)

Maaf karena chapternya lamaaaa banget di update.

Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan juga nglamar kerja dimana-mana.

Tapi Syukurlah, sekarang aku sudah dapat pekerjaan yang lumayan dan agak nyantai.

Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Semoga kalian (masih) suka cerita ini...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bukan Milikku...capek deeeeh

* * *

Chapter 9

The First

Yang Pertama

* * *

Oh my god, ada apa sih dunia ini? Tinggal selangkah lagi mereka bisa mewujudkan impian mereka dan semuanya berantakan begitu saja. Kenapa Smoker tidak datang semenit lebih lambat? Atau sejam lebih lambat, atau sehari, atau sekalian saja nggak usah muncul disini.

Yah, disini.

Di tepi teluk tempat Sunny berada.

Disaat Topi Jerami siap meninggalkan pulau dan menuju laut lepas.

Dan jika kalian pikir kemunculan Smoker menghalangi keberangkatan Topi Jerami, maka kalian salah.

Karena masih ada hal lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kali ini lebih dari sekedar "mengacaukan" segalanya.

###~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########################

"STRAWHAT LUFFY!"

Teriakan Smoker membahana dan membuat semua yang berada di Sunny menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Yo! Smoker! Lama nggak ketemu!" teriak Luffy yang langsung di pukul kepalanya oleh Nami

"Bodoh! Jangan sok akrab sama musuh!" teriak Nami. "Apa maumu?" lanjut Nami pada Smoker.

Smoker menjawab dengan kasar "Kembalikan mereka. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Topi Jerami menculik orang sipil"

"Siapa?" tanya Luffy. Nggak mengerti dengan maksud Smoker. Diapun lalu menoleh ke Nami. "Nami, apa yang dia bicarakan sih?" tanyanya polos.

"Sepertinya Kapten Smoker menginginkan tamu-tamunya kembali, Kapten-san" jawaban cerdas dari Robin.

"Huh? Kenapa dia pikir kita memiliki tamu-tamunya? Apa kalian mengambil sesuatu miliknya?" dengan pandangan menuduh, Luffy memandangi teman-temannya.

"Baka! Kenapa kamu pikir kami mengambil sesuatu dari Smoker? Gimana dengan mu? APA KAMU mengambil sesuatu darinya?" balas Sanji. Enak saja dituduh mengambil sesuatu.

Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Luffy berkata "tentu saja aku nggak mengambil sesuatu dari Smoker. Aku bajak laut. Bukan pencuri". Pedenya, Luffy ngomong kayak gitu. Kalau nggak dipegangi sama Franky, Sanji pasti sudah langsung menendang Luffy jauh sekalian ke luar angkasa.

"Dasar kapten begoo! Usopp dan aku dari tadi barengan terus sama kamu! Franky, Brook dan Zoro ada di kapal!" Sanji menurunkan suaranya "Nami-swaan dan Robin-chan bersama Chopper nggak mungkin melakukan perbuatan tercela seperti itu..." dan sempat-sempatnya berputar-putar dikelilingi hati yang melayang-layang. Lalu dia menuding Smoker dan berkata "Siapa yang menculik? Mereka tahu-tahu ada disini dan mereka ikut dengan kemauan mereka sendiri! Kami tidak pernah menculik siapapun!" teriak Sanji. Tidak terima dituduh menculik.

Smoker memandang ke Allyea yang berdiri digeladak. "Benarkah begitu? Lia! Jelaskan semuanya padaku"

"Allyea. Sekarang namaku Allyea. Bukan Lia lagi"

Melihat Smoker yang mengerutkan kening tanda nggak mengerti, Allyea cuma mengangkat bahu. "Kapan-kapan akan ku jelaskan"

"Itu juga yang kau katakan kemarin malam" kata-kata Smoker membuat Allyea terdiam

"Kau juga berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku" lanjut Smoker.

"Dan kurasa kau tipe orang yang memegang kata-katamu kan? Aku menagih ucapanmu. Sekarang" tuntut Smoker

"Hei, jangan memojokkan dia!" bela Sanji ketika dia melihat kata-kata Smoker sepertinya tepat menohok Allyea.

Benar sih, selama ini Allyea beruasaha jadi orang jujur. Maksudnya nggak berbohong kalo nggak perlu-perlu amat gitu, he..he..he.. kata ibunya sih karena sudah banyak dosa, jangan nambah-nambahin lagi, makanya setidaknya sekarang dia berusaha jadi "anak baik dan patuh pada ortu" huehehhehe

Bingung juga nih, kalo cerita semua sama Smoker belum tentu dia percaya, Topi Jerami juga belum tahu semuanya. Allyea bisa merasakan pandangan kritis Robin yang menilai dan semua seperti menunggu keputusannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut Smoker dan boleh kan aku menitipkan teman-temanku bersama kalian?" putus Allyea yang langsung disambut protes Naoki, Sakuryuu dan Azuka.

"Nggak bisa! Jangan gitu dong! Masa tega banget ninggalin kita sendirian!" protes Naoki

"Nggak setuju! Gimana kami bisa jalan sendiri kalao nggak ada Allyea? Ntar kesasar gimana?" nah, yang ni protes khasnya Sakuryuu. Takut kesasar. Kan ada penunnjuk jalan alias rambu-rambu lalulintas

"Nggak boleh! Sensei kejam! Masa mau ninggalin kita disini! Apalagi malah mau ikut Smoker! Kejam!" protes lebay ala Azuka nih.

"Habis gimana lagi? Nuraniku berkata aku nggak bisa mengingkari janjiku. Jadi demi ketentraman jiwa, aku harus pergi bersama Smoker dan memberi penjelasan dong" iihh, Allyea juga nggak kalah lebaynya. Masa alasannya kayak gitu. Huek.

Jadi para pembaca sekalian, daripada kita lanjutin nonton opera nggak penting, mending langsung ke scene berikutnya. Oke?

Robin mengawasi perdebatan konyol mereka dengan senyum heran. Dia melihat yang lainnya juga kelihatan nggak terlalu paham pembicaran Allyea dan teman-temannya. Biarlah kalao begitu. Dia pun melihat Smoker kelihatannya menunggu dengan gelisah. Tapi dia kentara sekali menahan untuk tidak menyerang Sunny. Para Marinir dibelakangnya kelihatan siaga dan tegang.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi dering dari saku Allyea. Perhatian semuanya tertuju ketika Allyea mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. HP nya.

"Halo? Azel?" tanyanya. Yang dia dengar hanya teriakan Azel

"AWAS! SERANGAN PERTAMA DATANG!" diikuti suara ledakan di daratan yang seketika membuat pasukan Smoker kocar kacir. Dan ledakan kedua yang menggoncang Sunny dan membuat Usopp berteriak "Serangan bajak laut dari kanan kita! Awas!"

Dan pertempuran pertama antara tiga belah pihak pun dimulai.

* * *

Allyea memandangi HPnya dengan sebal. Dilayar HP nya tertulis 'Azel calling'. Ni anak nggak tahu situasi banget sih nelpon disaat begini pikirnya. Tapi sejak teleponnya yang pertama putus, Azel terus menerus menelponnya. Dan akhirnya Allyea pun memutuskan menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Allyea! Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Apa sekarang kalian sedang dalam pertempuran? Gimana keadaannya?" serangan beruntun dari Azel

"Ya. Ada serangan. Ya. lumayan" singkat dan padat.

Dari sudut matanya, Allyea melihat sebuah pedang diayunkan ke arahnya. Dia pun menangkis dengan satu tangan (tangan yang satunya kan megang HP) menggunakan tongkat besi pinjaman dari Franky.

"Kamu sedang sibuk?" tanya Azel

"Kalau maksudmu sedang menghindari serangan musuh, menangkis sabetan pedang, lari dan melakukan sedikit pukul memukul itu sibuk, oh yeah, aku sedang sibuk. Bisa kita bicara nanti lagi? Aku..." hup, si penyerang kali ini melayangkan kakinya dan sebelum mengenai Allyea, kaki Allyea lebih dulu menghantam perutnya. Membuat dia jatuh.

"Huah! Mereka lamban banget! Tapi banyak" seru Allyea

"Apanya?" tanya Azel nggak nyambung

"Tau nih, tadi tiba-tiba ada bom dan muncul bajak laut yang banyak dari darat dan laut. Menyerang Marinir dan Sunny. Tapi mereka lambat banget. Masa aku yang cinta damai (dan nggak bisa apa-apa) ini bisa mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka" jelas Allyea.

"Tapi asyik loh menghajar orang kayak gini. Lumayan buat ngilangin stress. Daripada menghajar orang di game" tambah Allyea sambil tertawa kecil. Iseng banget yah.

"Eit, ada lagi. Bentar dulu ya?" selanjutnya, Azel cuma mendengar suara-suara saja. Tidak lama kemudian suara riang Allyea menyapanya "Sori, lama ya?"

"Kayaknya kamu menikmati banget ya?" sindir Azel

"Hellloo, dunia One Piece gitu loh, asyik banget. Nikmati aja selagi bisa. Didunia nyata mana mungkin aku bisa menghajar orang. "Eh, kenapa nelpon?" tanya Allyea tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Mengenai cara mengalahkan Ilumina. Memenangkan game ini. Dan terpenting membuat dia jauh dariku selamanya" jawab Azel dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Allyea tertawa mendengar kata-kata Azel. "Ilumina itu benar-benar suka sama kamu ya?"

"Yang terpenting, kalian akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan mengalahkan Ilumina secara langsung. Dia itu..."

"Aku apa Azel?" seraut wajah cantik tiba-tiba muncul disamping Allyea. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut terasa dingin saat menatap Allyea. Rambutnya pirang, bergelombang seperti laut, terurai, panjang bersinar dan menari-nari dibawa angin. Untuk sejenak, Allyea serasa melihat dia bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari.

Cantik. Dan bersinar.

Sempurna.

Itulah kesan pertama saat melihat dia. Mengenakan gaun berwarna putih tulang sederhana yang panjang dan bisa dibilang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan entah bagaimana, Allyea tahu bahwa wanita cantik didepannya ini adalah Ilumina.

Ilumina. Sesuai namanya, cahaya atau sinar. Dan dia kelihatan bercahaya berdiri di tengah Sunny.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakang ku? Tidak sopan. Dan kenapa kamu yang selalu ditelpon Azelku?" tuntutnya tajam.

Refleks, Azel dan Allyea bereaksi pada kata-kata 'Azelku'. mereka berteriak bersamaan

"Aku bukan milikmu!" (Azel nie yang teriak)

"Dia bukan milikmu!" (nah, kalo nie pasti tau kan siapa yang teriak)

"Dia milikku!" (nih, balasan dari Ilumina)

(tiga-tiganya) "Hrrrrrr"

"CUKUP!" teriak Ilumina marah. "berhenti!" dengan kata-katanya itu, tiba-tiba saja semua bajak laut berhenti menyerang. Semua perhatian tertuju ke Ilumina yang berdiri di tengah Sunny.

* * *

Sanji mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah musuh. Dia sudah menghabisi lumayan banyak musuh dan menendang mereka jauh-jauh dari Sunny. Yang lainnya juga sama. Dengan mudah mereka mengirim bajak laut itu ke laut. Dijatuhin ke laut maksudnya.

Tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali.

Bajak laut yang mucul dan menyerang mereka sepertinya bukan dari satu kelompok bajak laut. Ada lima kapal yang sekarang menghalangi Sunny untuk melaju dan kelima-limanya memiliki bendera bajak laut yang berbeda-beda.

_L__ima bajak laut yang berbeda menyerang kita. Aneh sekali_ pikirnya. Dilihatnya Azuka, Naoki dan Sakuryuu juga tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali. Mereka ikut bertempur menggunakan tongkat besi pinjaman dari Franky. Lalu dia melihat Allyea dan seorang wanita cantik. Koreksi, wanita tercantik yang pernah Sanji lihat (kecuali Nami-swan nya tentu saja).

* * *

"Strong arm!"

Franky mengirim beberapa bajak laut sekaligus jatuh ke laut. Tapi mereka terus berdatangan. Dilihatnya Robin bersandar di pinggir geladak dan memandang ke bawah.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan Franky segera tahu kenapa.

Para bajak laut yang mereka lempar dari Sunny, berusaha untuk naik lagi ke Sunny. Sedangkan bajak laut yang didarat, yang sedang bertempur dengan Marinir dan Smoker, tidak sekalipun memberi perhatian ke arah Sunny. Seolah-olah mereka ada tujuan masing-masing. Sangat teroganisir dan hal yang sangat aneh mengingat mereka dari kelompok yang berbeda.

"Oi Luffy! Lihat-lihat dong kalau nglempar orang!" teriakan Usopp yang nyaris ikut tersapu oleh jurus Luffy membuat Chopper berlari-lari. "Usopp! Apa ada yang terluka?" teriaknya

"Nami! Sanji! Robin! Franky! Robin! Kalian semua nggak apa-apa?" setelah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari mereka, Chopper pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Azuka, Sakuryuu dan Naoki. Mereka pun baik-baik saja. Dan tiba-tiba saja pertempuran berhenti dan semua perhatian tertuju ke satu orang.

* * *

"Topi Jerami, aku Ilumina. Datang untuk mengajak kalian bergabung dalam permainan ini" suaranya terdengar jelas oleh semua yang ada di situ.

"Yuhuuii permainan! Aku suka permainan! Kita main apa?" Luffy dengan ceria menyambut ajakan Ilumina.

"Heh, jika gadis secantik kamu yang meminta..." dengan gaya sok keren, sanji menyalakan rokoknya "...Mana mungkin aku menolak kaaaaaaan" dan hilang deh Sanji yang keren. Karena seperti biasa, dia pun takluk pada wanita cantik.

"Bajak laut yang di teluk juga berhenti menyerang Marinir" kata Robin pelan. Hanya dia yang menyadari hal itu. Mereka semua menunggu sesuatu.

"Maaf saja, tapi kami tidak tertarik ikut dalam permainanmu" kata Nami ketus

"Permainan di mulai dari sekarang" tidak dipedulikannya ucapan Nami. "Antara aku dan kalian, kita akan berlomba mengumpulkan harta karun kuno di setiap pulau hingga pulau ke lima. Harta yang kalian dapatkan boleh kalian miliki, sedang harta yang ku dapatkan akan ku hancurkan saat itu juga"

"Harta karun!" semua kecuali Robin dan Luffy langsung bersemangat mendengar kata 'harta'. Robin lebih tertarik pada kata 'kuno', sedang Luffy, "Nggak seru! Aku nggak suka harta karun" tapi begitu Sanji berkata kalau dengan harta, Luffy bisa makan daging sepuasnya, Luffy pun langsung berteriak "Okeeee! Kami ikut!"

_Bagus_.

"Kalian boleh memulai start duluan" setelah berkata demikian, semua bajak laut bergerak menuruni Sunny.

Di tengah pergerakan para bajak laut tersebut, hanya beberapa orang yang mengawasi Ilumina dan melihat dia berbicara dengan Allyea.

"Aku tahu kamu mendengarku Azel, aku akan mendahuluimu." Seusai berkata demikian, tiba-tiba Ilumina menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

Dan tiba-tiba saja, arena pertempuran berpusat di teluk tempat Smoker dan pasukannya berada. Semua bajak laut yang ada di Sunny turun dan menyerang Smoker dan pasukannya. Meninggalkan Topi Jerami tertegun tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Nami bingung. Mereka terjebak antara dua pilihan. Menolong Smoker ataukah tidak menolong Smoker. Belum lagi mereka sudah menyetujui ajakan Ilumina.

"Nami! Kita harus segera menuju pulau selanjutnya! Ingat dengan permainan yang dikatakan Ilumina" kata Usopp.

"Marinir bukan urusan kita. Malah kita diuntungkan dengan keadaan ini" desak Usopp lagi.

"Robin, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nami

"Ini aneh, navigataor-san. Ada yang salah tapi aku tidak tahu dimana" jawab Robin.

"Hoi! Allyea, apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Franky ketika dilihatnya Allyea mengemasi tasnya dan kelihatannya dia siap-siap untuk meninggalkan Sunny. Teriakannya membuat yang lain ikut menoleh ke Allyea.

"Sensei! Kamu beneran mau pergi?" tanya Azuka

Sambil mengemasi tasnya, Allyea cuma menjawab "Azel akan jelasin di telpon kalian. Azuka, Naoki, tunggu telpon dari Azel. Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Tapi baru saja dia berdiri, tiba-tiba Sunny berguncang dan mulai bergerak.

_Oh, tidak_

"Hey! Kenapa Sunny bergerak! Franky! Kamu yang mengemudikan Sunny?" teriak Nami.

Franky berlari menuju ruang kemudi, sedang Usopp berlari ke buritan kapal diikuti oleh Sanji

"Tidak mungkin bergerak! Aku belum menaikkan jangkarnya! Whuaa!" teriak usopp

"Apa!"

Sanji dan Usopp tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Jangkar yang beratnya sekitar 10 ton bergerak menarik dirinya sendiri. Rantai jangkar bergulung sendiri sehingga jangkar pun terangkat.

"Sis! Kemudinya berjalan sendiri" teriak Franky dari ruang kemudi. "Dan tidak bisa digerakkan olehku" lanjutnya

"Tangganya naik sendiri!" teriak Chopper ketakutan melihat tangga yang menghubungkan Sunny dan daratan terangkat dan dengan rapi kembali ke tempatnya.

"Yohohoho, kalau menurutku, mungkin ini pekerjaan hantu" Chopper langsung memluk Luffy dengan ketakutan. Tapi Luffy malah berseru kagum "Hebaaat! Hantu yang bisa mengemudikan kapal! Kereeeen!"

"Apa-apaan sih ini!" teriak Nami dengan frustasi.

Robin hanya memandangi daratan dan melihat saat Ilumina melambaikan tangannya.

"Mungkin ini semua perbuatannya" gumamnya.

* * *

Apakah terlambat? Allyea hanya bisa memandang saat Sunny perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauhi daratan.

_Harus ke tempat Smoker_.

Kata-kata Azel teriang-iang di kepalanya.

_Ini bukan sekedar game_.

Jika perkiraan Azel benar, Ilumina sedang menciptakan kiamat versinya dalam dunia One Piece. Dan jika dunia One Piece hancur, mereka tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Tidak juga sekarang karena alat itu sudah di set supaya mengembalikan mereka setelah melalui lima pulau buatan yang dimunculkan Azel.

_Setidaknya, usahakan sampai dengan selamat di pulau ke lima_.

Tidak semudah itu kata Azel. Seandainya mereka bisa mencapai pulau ke lima dengan memotong jalur dan melewati empat pulau sebelumnya, pintu hanya akan terbuka jika jumlah orang yang masuk sama dengan jumlah yang keluar. Dan mengingat ada dua orang yang hilang, maka mereka harus menemukan dua orang yang hilang itu. Tidak ada batasan waktu.

Dan sekarang, dengan kejadian ini, kemungkinan mereka untuk bisa mengalahkan Ilumina turun menjadi 25 persen.

_Jika saja aku bisa mencapai Smoker lebih cepat, kemungkinan akan menjadi 50 banding 50. _

_D__amn! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_TBC..._

_ya,..ya...Ilumina itu..._

_apa ya?_

_penasaran g?_

_Dan kenapa Smoker?_

_Masih tertarik dengan lanjutannya?_

_Review ya...  
_


End file.
